Harry Potter : Le Sagittaire et la Pierre Philosophale
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synospis : Notre histoire va se centrer sur un personnage précis. Raphaelle Lockwey, ou le Sagittaire. Son pouvoir magique ? Plus que moyen. Son caractère ? Très social mais solitaire. Sa particularité ? Elle est orpheline et possède une mystérieuse box. La box du Sagittaire...[Présences d'OC, personnages mieux exploitées, univers alternatif.]
1. L'enfant

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfant**

 **11 ans plus tôt, en Angleterre**

 **PDV Externe**

 **« Ouin, Ouin ! »**

Il était 11 heures du soir, dans une allée de Londres, l'Union Street, des cris d'enfants se firent entendre. Quelqu'un marchait dans la rue, portant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Cette personne était voilée et avait une capuche dans sa tête, cachant son visage. Sur son dos, il y avait une boite en or, cette boite d'or, était une boite de pandora, représentant le sagittaire.

La personne voilée tenait dans ses bras, un petit bébé qui pleurait, dans des aillons, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux bleus. La personne chuchotait :

« Ne t'inquiète pas...tout ira bien...Chut... »

Le temps lui était mauvais, il pleuvait des cordes, en plus du poids du destin que portait la personne qui supportait l'enfant. L'enfant était âgée d'un an environ, et cela pouvait se voir.

En revanche, la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait, était âgée sans doute d'une vingtaine d'années, et on pouvait voir qui s'agissait d'un homme. L'homme était blessé, car il boitait, du sang coulait de sa jambe droite. Et il semblait être extrêmement fatigué.

Ce jeune homme arpentait les rues, cherchant désespérément une maison qui pourrait être accueillante.

Au bouts de plusieurs minutes, il trouva la maison parfaite, cette maison était la seule étant allumée de l'intérieur. Alors, il s'approcha de la maison, arriva sous le portillon, et sonna. Il enleva sa capuche, on le reconnu distinctement, il s'agissait d'un guerrier légendaire du nom de Seiya.

Le chevalier de Pégase s'effondra alors, il allait s'évanouir, quand une jeune femme alla lui ouvrir la porte. Elle hurla en voyant la scène, ce qui fit tenir le jeune chevalier éveillé. Il se leva difficilement et montra l'enfant :

« S'il-vous-plaît...Prenez soin, de cette enfant, elle a un grand avenir devant elle. Son nom est Raphaelle. »

La jeune femme, qui se nommait Vivianne prit l'enfant d'une poignée ferme, et avec une attention maternelle et dit :

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous blessé… ? Vous irez bien… ?

Seiya répondit :

-Peu importe. La seule chose que je vous demande, est de parler de moi que en dernier recours. Sinon, ne le faîtes pas. Promettez-moi... »

A ce moment Seiya flancha se qui alarma la jeune fille qui répondit :

« Tenez-bon ! Je le promet. Je le promet ! Mais tenez-bon ! »

Seiya se tient alors en se relevant et dit :

« Tout est avec l'armure du Sagittaire, il y a de quoi, permettre de faire tenir la petite. Un moment en tout cas. »

La jeune femme demanda alors :

« Pourquoi moi ? Où sont les parents de cette enfant ? »

Le jeune homme dit alors d'une voix faible :

« Je suis..mais la mère...n'a pas survécu... »

Il était sur le point de pleurer, mais ses jambes fléchirent et il tomba à genoux .Elle appela alors quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison, mais se tourna avant :

« Roxanne ! Viens j'ai besoin de toi ! »

La sœur de Vivianne arriva et regarda horrifié la scène qui était devant elle, mais des instints maternels surgirent et elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, et le conduit à l'intérieur, en prenant les affaires sur le sol.

Seiya perdit conscience, mais juste avant de pouvoir tomber face contre terre, Vivianne rattrapa le jeune homme et le conduit à l'hôpital.

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Vivianne était arrivée en urgences, mais les médecins demandaient pourquoi le jeune homme était comme ça. Elle dit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Puis, les médecins emmenèrent Seiya au bloc opératoires, où il fut opéré du torse.

La jeune femme stressée, attendait les nouvelles avec impatientes. Plus tard, un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente et dit :

« Vivianne Lockwey? »

La jeune femme se leva et hocha la tête :

« Oui, c'est moi. Comment va Seiya ? »

Le médecin répondit :

« Suivez-moi. »

Le médecin emmena Vivianne dans une chambre, où elle vit avec horreur que Seiya était vivant mais dans le coma et sous assistance respiratoire. Le docteur s'annonça et dit :

« Il a été gravement blessé, mais il est vivant, et restera pendant une durée indéterminée dans le coma. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis regarda le jeune chevalier un moment.

Ensuite, elle sortit de la chambre et alla dehors. Alors, elle reçut alors un appel de sa sœur, Luna, elle répondit :

« Oui ?

Le mari de Luna, Benjamin dit alors :

-Oui, c'est moi, Benjamin, on a une bonne nouvelle. »

Vivianne répondit :

« Oui ? C'est quoi ? »

Ben, répondit :

« L'accouchement s'est bien passé. Ta sœur va bien, et nous avons à présent une jeune fille du nom de Rina. Tu es Tante ! »

Vivianne marqua un temps de pause, puis répondit que c'était géniale. Mais le mari n'étant pas dupe demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme dit :

-Je vous expliquerais demain . J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

L'appel se termina ainsi, et Vivianne rentra chez les Lockwey, où elle vit que sa sœur s'occupait bien de Raphaelle. Elle lui expliqua alors toute la situation, le chevalier, la promesse qu'elle devait faire. Roxanne n'était pas très confiante dans ce sujet mais elle finit par accepter.

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Après l'accouchement de sa sœur, et les événements de la nuit, Vivianne s'occupa de s'expliquer avec les membres de la famille. Tous comprenait entièrement la situation, quoique elle restait surprenante. Parlant de l'avenir de Raphaelle, Benjamin avait eu une hypothèse :

« Le Sagittaire, était l'instrument, l'arc permettant de vaincre le maître des ténèbres, au côté de l'élu. L'arc illuminant les ténèbres... »

Le Sagittaire, était plutôt, une armure d'or, que porterait Raphaelle plus tard, pour pouvoir sauver le monde. Mais...Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi cette histoire… ? Pourquoi le destin choisirait-elle cette fille… ?

La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir était une marque sur le poignet de la fille, une flèche était visible…Que signifiait-elle ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. La lettre

**Chapitre 2 : La lettre :**

 **11 ans plus tard**

 **PDV Externe :**

« Raphaelle ! Raphaelle ! Lève-toi et habille-toi ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! »

La jeune fille du doux nom de Raphaelle, se réveilla en baillant légèrement, cette jeune fille avait bien grandi. Elle s'étira, et bailla un peu plus. Puis en se réveillant totalement, elle alla se changer, d'un pyjama banal, à un tee-shirt rouge et un jean bleu.

Son apparence est on ne peut plus simple, des cheveux longs et bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus, un visage assez pâle sur un corps d'une jeune fille de 11 ans. Un tee-shirt rouge et un jean bleu. Voici ce qui décrit simplement, Raphelle Lockwey, 11 ans, fille adoptive de Vivianne Lockwey. Du rez-de-chaussé on entendait une voix :

« Raphaelle tu descends ?

La jeune fille se tapota les joues et répondit :

-Oui, j'arrive ! »

En descendant, elle regardait la belle maison, simple et belle, cette maison était d'une couleur vive, et le rouge dominait sur les murs, tandis qu'au plafond, le blanc était de rigueur. La jeune fille soupira, elle savait qu'elle allait se rendre au collège pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Ironiquement, c'était le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de ses 11 ans.

Au bout de 5 minutes, elle était au rez-de-chaussé, en effet, elle avait beaucoup traîné, se ralentissant volontairement, pour éviter l'inévitable. Bref, en descendant dans la cuisine, elle vit sa mère adoptive préparer des crêpes, elle en saliva d'avance. Puis, elle s'approcha attirant l'attention de sa mère. Cette dernière s'exclama :

« Oh ! Bonjour Raphaelle ! Comment vas-tu ?

-B'jour man', ça va ouais... »

Pas le temps de niaiser, que sa tante Roxanne, arriva avec un sourire sur son visage. Roxanne était une grande brune de dix-sept ans, avec des yeux bleus cristal inspirant la sympathie. Cette dernière s'approcha de la plus jeune et lui donna un colis, un cadeau :

« Bonne anniversaire Raphaelle ! C'est de notre part à tous ! »

La jeune fille eut un bref sourire, et articula un merci, puis ouvrit la boîte, il y avait plusieurs choses qui émerveillaient Raphaelle :

-Un bracelet Grec où il était gravé « Sagittaire »

-Une flûte de paon

\- Un journal intime

La jeune dame sauta dans les bras de sa famille, en pleurant de joie et hurlant « Merci ! Merci », puis elle alla poser une question sur le collège, quand quelque chose fit du bruit à la porte, la plus près étant Raphaelle, partit et ouvrit la porte.

Le spectacle était sidérant, une chouette blanche ayant une lettre dans le bec. La jeune fille regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et voyait que c'était pour elle, donc elle prit la lettre. Finalement la chouette s'envola et elle ouvrit la lettre, il était marqué ceci dans la lettre :

 _COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur de Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Miss Lockwey,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentré étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire chère Miss Lockwey, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

La jeune fille était stupéfaite, de la sorcellerie ?! Par curiosité, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la seconde lettre. Il y était inscrit ceci, mais d'une façon qui ferait penser que c'était une liste de course :

 _ **COLLEGE DE POUDLARD**_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de 1ère année devront obligatoirement être équipés:_

 _1)Trois robe de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2)Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3)Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuis de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4)Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attache d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devras porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève_

 _Livre et manuel:_

 _chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivant:_

 _-le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconette_

 _-Histoire de la magie, de Bathilde Tourdesac_

 _-Magie théorique,de Aldabert la sornette_

 _-Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. changé_

 _-Milles herbe et champignon magiques,de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _-Potions magiques,de Arsenius beaulitron_

 _-vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _-Force obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

 _FOURNITURE:_

 _*1 baguette magique_

 _*1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _*1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _*1 télescope_

 _*1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLEVES DE PREMIERE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS A POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Raphaelle finit alors de tout lire avec une énorme incompréhension, sur son visage. La surprise et l'inquiétude furent tel, qu'elle s'évanouit, sous les regards effarés de sa mère et sa tante.

La tante s'occupa de Raphaelle, tandis que la mère lit la lettre à propos de Poudlard. Elle resta alors interdit. Sa fille adoptive était une sorcière ? Cela devait sûrement choquer plus sa nièce que elle, voilà pourquoi elle s'était évanoui. En faisant attention, elle remarquait que c'était sans doute le destin que parlait le jeune homme, Seiya, parlait il y a 11 ans auparavant. Mais pour le moment il fallait que Raphaelle se repose.

 **Plusieurs heures après**

Raphaelle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas seule, sa mère Vivianne qui préparait un plateau de fruits, la vit immédiatement et sauta de joie.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

Cette dernière répondit :

-Bien sûr, mais que s'est-il passé ? Et c'est quoi cette lettre ? »

La jeune femme soupira puis préféra expliquer la vérité à sa fille :

« Hé bien...Tu es une sorcière, ce qui te donne des pouvoirs magiques très puissants à part entière. D'après la légende tu es ce qu'on appelle le Sagittaire. »

En se levant, Vivianne montra une caisse doré enfoui sous un drap sale, il s'agissait de la box du sagittaire.

« Je l'ai trouvée avec toi, quand je t'ai receuillie. Il y a 11 ans. Je sais que cela paraître dure, mais tu as été adoptée. Pardon… »

La mère resta sans voix, puis à son grand désarroi Raphaelle se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa mère adoptive et dit :

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas ma vraie mère, mais tu m'as élevée comme ta fille, et ce sera toujours toi ma mère. »

La jeune orpheline fit un câlin à sa mère adoptive, cette dernière lui rendant bien volontiers. Raphaelle demanda alors en se décollant de sa mère :

« Je suis quoi avec cette boîte ? Je suis censée faire quoi ?

Vivianne regarda Raphaelle et répondit simplement :

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense que d'après les légendes tu es un chevalier portant l'armure se trouvant dedans. Mais comme c'est une boîte de pandore, il faut mieux que tu l'ouvres au bon moment, et seulement quand c'est nécessaire. »

Raphaelle hocha la tête et dit alors solennellement :

« Je pense que le mieux que je puisse faire est d'aller à cette école. Si effectivement je suis une sorcière en charge de cette boite, je pense que dans cette école, je m'intégrais et trouverais la vérité.

Sa mère hocha la tête à son tour et dit :

-J'approuve cela, et la fille de ma sœur, ma nièce Rina, va rentrer à l'école de Poudlard, cette année. Je pense que le mieux est que t'aille avec elle. »

Sur ces douces paroles, pleines de réconforts, la discussion se termina, et les jours se succédèrent, les affaires furent achetées, et tout fut préparer pour le 1er Septembre.

En allant sur le quai de la gare, avec l'indication d'où elle pouvait prendre son train avec Rina, elles eurent le quai 9/4, qui fut découvert comme un passage intermédiaire, et qui fut placé dans un mur. Les futurs élèves passèrent et arrivèrent dans leurs trains, cela fait, elles prirent places dans une cabine.

Plus tard, elles tombèrent sur deux personnes, leurs noms était Harry Potter, le survivant celui qui avait survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et Raphaelle sentit une étrange connexion entre eux. Et l'autre étant Ron Weaslay (Désolé de l'orthographe), un rouquin de classe moyenne bien sympathique. Ces deux personnes étaient pour leur première année à Poudlard. Le trajet se passa tranquillement, sans encombre. La box du Sagittaire étant sous une épaisse toile sale, pour ne pas qu'elle soit remarquée.

Rina Saggy était une jeune de 11 ans possédant des yeux marrons avec des cheveux courts bruns, son teint pâle et son visage peu accueillant cache une grande sympathie.

Après plusieurs heures, le train s'arrêta, et les jeunes gens descendirent du train, en vue, on voyait le château de Poudlard, et finalement pour y accéder, le plus simple semblait de prendre des barques, qui aussitôt pleines, partir pour le château…

 _A Suivre..._


	3. Les 4 Maisons

**Chapitre 3 : Les 4 maisons**

 **PDV Rina:**

Plusieurs minutes après qu'on est prit les bateaux, moi et Raphaelle, arrivâmes à bon port. C'était le cas de le dire, honnêtement cela me stressait, mais soit, c'est normal à cet âge. Je regardais Raphaelle, qui avait du mal avec ces affaires. Cela me fit rire, et m'attira un regard noire de ma cousine. Franchement cela m'avait un peu détendu.

Après avoir décidée que je devais quand même l'aider, nous prîmes environs 5 minutes à aller dans le château, en retard évidement . Je serrais mon petit bijou qui était autour de mon cou, un scorpion d'argent. Cela prouvait immédiatement, que je stressais, et ce fut remarquer par Raphaelle, qui posa sa main sur mon épaule droite. Elle me chuchota alors :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une formalité après tout. »

J'hochais doucement la tête à ce conseil, qui m'allait être fort utile à l'avenir. Puis, une dame s'avança devant tout les élèves, il s'agissait de la professeure MacGonagall, que dira cette dernière quelques secondes après. Enfin elle présenta ce que nous allions faire tout de suite, en étant polie évidement :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Dans quelques instants vous rejoindrez vos camarades mais avant de vous asseoir, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vos succès dans vos maisons, feront gagner des points, tandis qu'au contraire pour les infractions vous en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui a le plus de point gagnera la Coupe. »

Au moment où tout semblait terminer, Raphaelle tira sur ma manche et me montra vivement du doigt, un petit crapaud par terre, qui respirait bruyamment devant la professeur McGonagall. Je rigolais brièvement tandis qu'un jeune garçon appela son crapaud :

« Trevor ! »

Le jeune garçon se précipita sur son crapaud, le ramassa, et regarda d'un air de chien battu la professeure, et vite fait retourna dans le troupeau d'élèves, en murmurant un ''pardon''. La professeure ne fit pas attention à ce détail et continua son discours :

« La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer. »

Sur cette phrase elle nous laissa entre nous, des petits groupes de discussions se formèrent. A ce moment, un jeune garçon s'approcha de moi et Raphaelle, il nous interpella :

« Hey ! Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Raphaelle répondit sur la défensive et froidement :

-Pour un inconnu, et surtout un garçon en plus, tu devrais te présenter, monsieur je défis les lois de la gravité. »

En effet, je ne l'avais pas remarqué sur l'instant, mais le jeune garçon avait des cheveux bruns, hérissés en pique défiant la gravité. En dehors de ça, le garçon portait sa robe noire, qui cachait son corps sans doute musclé...Oups, j'ai dis ça moi ? Bref, il a une paire de lunettes sur la tête, des lunettes bleus, avec des yeux verts, et un teint pâle. Il se présenta alors :

« Héhé j'aime bien les gens comme ça. Pour ma part je suis Sully Eagle, et vous ?

Je m'avançais et nous présentais alors :

-Je m'appelle Rina Saggy et voici ma cousine Raphaelle Lockwey. »

Raphaelle, ne dit rien sachant que c'était inutile, mais quand même bredouilla un vague bonjour. Vers l'avant du troupeau d'élèves une scène assez étonnante se déroulait, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds ricana et dit à voix haute :

« Alors, c'était donc vrai, ce qu'on disait dans le train. Harry Potter est à Poudlard. »

Tout le monde se retournait sauf notre petit groupe, tout le monde était étonné que le célèbre Harry Potter était dans ce collège. Après l'agitation calmé, le jeune garçon présenta ses « amis » :

« Lui c'est Crabbe et lui, Goyle. »

Il s'avança vers Harry et dit :

« Et moi Malefoy, Drago Malefoy »

Là, Ron rit du nom de Drago, et ce dernier se retourna vers lui en disant :

« Mon nom t'amuse ? Inutile de demander le tien. Cheveux Roux, robe élimée. Tu es un Weasley. »

Puis, il se retourna vers Harry et continua son « invitation » :

« Certaines familles de sorcières valent mieux que d'autres. Tâche de bien choisir tes amis. Je peux t'aider.»

Il tendit sa main à Harry, dans un signe d'invitation encore une fois. Ce dernier réfléchit simplement et dit assez franchement :

« Je peux choisir seul,merci. »

Il refusa la proposition de Malefoy. Le regard dépité, il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand McGonagall s'approcha et tapota son épaule. Ce dernier se retourna, regarda la professeure, et partit. Là McGonagall annonça :

« Nous sommes prêts, suivez-moi. »

Le petit groupe, nous en dernier s'avança vers la grande salle, puis rentèrent dedans. Là, une jeune fille s'exclama :

« C'est un plafond magique qui donne l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé. J'ai lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

A ce moment Sully râla et dit :

« Encore une miss parfaite, en avance...J'espère ne pas être dans sa maison... »

En effet, la salle était magiquement belle, et la miss parfaite n'allait pas être une très bonne chose. Alors, je rigolais doucement sous le regard amusé de Sully. Après cette courte scène de rigolade, tout le monde fut arriver devant la table des professeurs. McGonagall dit alors à tous :

« Veuillez attendre ici. »

Après que tout le monde soit prêt, McGonagall dit alors :

« Avant de commencer...Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite s'exprimer. »

Un vieux monsieur se leva, ce monsieur avait une longue barbe et n'étant plus tout jeune s'annonça :

« En ce début d'année, j'ai quelques points à vous énoncer. Les premières années, notez...que l'accès à la forêt est strictement interdit...à tout les élèves. En outre notre concierge M. Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler... »

Il montra un homme bien « sympathique » sur la gauche. Le professeur continua :

« ...que le couloir du 3ème étage, à droite est interdit...à quiconque ne souhaite pas périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Merci. »

Le discours de Dumbledore s'acheva tandis que McGonagall déroula une liste indiquant que cela allait commencer. Elle dit :

« Quand je vous appellerai...vous vous avancerez. Je vous poserai le Choixpeau sur la tête...et vous serez affecté à votre Maison. »

Elle annonça :

« Hermione Granger. »

Un peu effarée, cette dernière soupira puis alla s 'asseoir tandis que le choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête. Le choixpeau se mit alors à parler :

« Voyons voir...»

Il murmura quelques instants et finit par annoncer :

« Gryffondor ! »

Toute la table de Gryffondor applaudit alors la nouvelle venue. Tandis que Sully murmurait :

« Tout sauf Gryffondor... »

Hermione se fit enlever le choixpeau et partit rejoindre sa nouvelle table, tandis que McGonagall appela le ou la suivante :

« Drago Malefoy »

Le jeune homme alla se mettre sur la chaise et avant même qu'il soit mit sur sa tête, l'objet annonça :

« Serpentard ! »

Malefoy partit immédiatement. Ensuite, cela continua :

« Susan Bones. »

Une jeune rousse s'avança :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Susan partit à sa table sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement de sa nouvelle famille.

Le prochain fut annoncé :

« Ronald Weasley. »

Le jeune homme fut gêné et choqué mais finit par y aller, et le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. L'objet s'exclama :

« Encore un Weasley. Je sais où je vais te mettre. Gryffondor !»

Ron fut soulagé et partit à son tour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. La liste continua :

« Harry Potter. »

Tout le monde regardait attentivement la scène intéressé par ce qu'allait devenir le survivant.

Harry s'avança et le choixpeau fut mit sur sa tête.

« Difficile. Très difficile. Beaucoup de courage. Une tête bien faite. Il y a des dons oui. Et une soif de faire tes preuves. Mais où te mettre ?

Là Harry réagit en chuchotant :

-Par Serpentard… »

L'objet fut étonné et répéta haut

« Pas Serpentard ? »

Le choixpeau dit :

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ferais de grandes choses. Je lis dans ta tête. Et Serpentard te guidera sur la voie de la grandeur. Il n'y aucun doute. Non ? »

Harry priait assez fort ceci :

« Pitié.Tout sauf Serpentard.

Le choixpeau réfléchit alors et lâcha haut et fort :

-Disons plutôt...Gryffondor !

Tout le monde applaudit sauf les autres tables, donc PoufSouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Puis Harry alla à sa table, sous le sourire de tous. Puis la liste continua :

-Rina, Saggy.

J'eus un déglutis. Tandis que Raphaelle me dit d'y aller, sans m'avançais timidement. Cette femme m'intimidait fortement. Je montai les marches qui me séparait d'elle et m'assit à la chaise indiquée. Elle me déposa ensuite solennellement un chapeau qui devait déterminer la maison où j'habiterais pendant toutes mes années d'études, et qui portait ce nom sensé être un jeu de mot « le choixpeau ». J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps que l'objet se décide.

-Serdaigle ! Brailla-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Je vis tous les étudiants d'une table se lever et m'applaudir : j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait de mes futurs colocataires, autrement dit les élèves de Serdaigle. J'avais lu vaguement qu'il s'agissait de la maison faite pour les érudits. Je me dirigeai vers eux et m'assit sous leurs acclamations. Ils avaient l'air gentil, aussi je leur fis un beau sourire. Mon regard croisa celui de ma cousine, qui me sourit rapidement.

Puis, j'attendis de voir la liste défiler jusqu'à ce que j'entends de la bouche de la professeure :

« Sully Eagle. »

Sully s'avança doucement mais avec un sourire difficilement caché, tandis que le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, je l'entendis murmurer, quelques petites choses invraisemblables puis hurler :

« Gryffondor ! »

Il fut extrêmement malchanceux, un sourire disparut de son visage pour laisser place à une déception assez cachée. Puis il alla s'asseoir à Gryffondor, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de ses derniers. Puis McGonagall continua d'appeler jusqu'à :

« Raphaelle Lockwey. »

Je regardais Raphaelle qui s'avança sans un bruit devant le choixpeau, et je regardais les autres, qui étaient suspendus aux lèvres du choixpeau, particulièrement le professeur Severus Rogue qui regardait ma cousine avec intérêt. Quand le choixpeau fut posé sur la tête de Raphaelle celui-ci déglutis et dit :

« Hum...Difficile...Oui difficile...tout pourrait lui aller... »

Raphaelle se concentra et le choixpeau fut forcé de faire un choix, il hurla alors:

« Serpentard ! »

Ma cousine se leva et sourit à tout le monde avant d'aller à Serpentard, sous les applaudissement de tous étonnement.

Puis la répartition fut terminé, tandis que tout le monde nous souhaitait un bon appétit je commençais à me régaler sous les regards amusés de mes amis…et peut-être de mes futurs ennemis ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Pégase

**Chapitre 4: Pégase**

 **PDV Raphaelle:**

J'étais si contente d'avoir rejoint Serpentard ! Déjà, que le nom de base, me plaisait, voilà, que j'étais choisie pour cette maison. Après que j'ai rejoins ma table, et que tout le monde fut répartit, on put manger. Moi, je mangeais seule pour la première fois, « seule », car je n'avais pas d'amis à Serpentard, enfin pas pour le moment.

Je mangeais simplement mon repas, en regardant Rina et Sully, Sully lui semblait complètement à l'ouest et était un peu déprimé d'après son air absent. Tandis que Rina discutait avec un jeune homme assez vieux, enfin plus vieux qu'elle, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, puis passa à autres choses, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle, pour rejoindre nos dortoirs.

Le dortoir des filles au fond à gauche, et le dortoir des garçons est au fond à droite. Ceci fait j'allai dans ma chambre et vit avec stupéfaction que mes affaires étaient déjà là. Y compris mon armure d'or, du Sagittaire. A ma suite deux filles arrivèrent, une rousse de bonne taille avec des yeux bleus et une personne blonde avec des petits yeux verts. Elles arrivaient à ma taille et la blonde me dit :

« Salut ! J'espère que tu te plairais avec nous à Serpentard ! Mon nom est Audrey Pytoo! Je suis en deuxième année ! Et voici mon amie Stella Sisyer!

Elle me montra la rousse qui semblait un peu plus timide, elle me répondit vaguement d'un bonjour tandis que moi, je me présentais :

-Salut Audrey et Stella ! Je suis Raphaelle Lockwey ! »

Stella me regarda un petit moment et me dit alors d'une voix un peu inquiète :

« Dis moi, tu sais pourquoi tout le monde était en halène quand le choixpeau devait t'envoyer dans une maison ?

Je réfléchis un petit moment, puis hocha la tête, il fallait bien que je leur dise :

-Hé bien...Je pense que c'est à cause de ça. »

Je m'approchais de ma boite de pandore, et j'enlevais la couverture, et la poussière qui partit également aussi. Toutes les filles y compris moi, toussèrent et elles virent la boite de pandore du Sagittaire. (Le dessin sur la boite étant un petit homme centaure, tenant un arc et des flèches.) Là, Audrey s'approcha en urgence de la boite et la toucha, étonnement, elle fut repoussée en arrière. Stella la rattrapa et me dit alors :

« C'est...C'est la box de... pandore du Sagittaire...

Je penchais ma tête et demandait :

-Oui et alors ? Il y a un problème… ?

Audrey semblait savoir et dit alors d'une voix un peu macabre :

-Oui il y en a un. Une vieille légende portant sur cette armure. Seule l'élue peut porter cette armure. Il y en a douze dans le monde, et sept sont liés à la prophétie qui est de vaincre l'empereur des ténèbres au côté de l'élu sans armure. Tu en possède une, celle du Sagittaire. Les autres, je ne les connais pas. Tu as de la chance... »

Je ne savais pas trop de choses sur cette légende mais j'hochais la tête et dit :

« Je peux promettre au moins que je mettrais ce service au pouvoir du bien ! Mais les professeurs sont aux courants ? »

Je remis alors la couverture sur la boite. Audrey me répondit alors :

« Sans doute, mais pour le moment, le mieux est d'aller se coucher, demain il faudra se lever tôt. »

Elle me montra le ciel qui était assez sombre, et comme j'avais sommeil, je ne protestais pas et alla me coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit aux filles…

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard, vers environ minuit**_

Je me réveillais après avoir mal dormi, quelque chose faisait du bruit. En me levant j'entendis des bruits d'armures, et je sortais de mon lit.

Puis, je me dirigea vers l'extérieur de la chambre à pas de loups, quand j'allais vers la source du bruit, mon corps se raidit. Puis finalement j'entrais dans une chambre, une pièce inutilisé depuis longtemps, où il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec une capuche sur le visage qui regardait la Lune.

En effet, il y avait la pleine lune ce soir, en m'approchant la personne se retourna. Elle me regarda un moment puis me dit d'une voix qui me glaça le sang :

« Tu...Tu peux me voir ?

Je répondis d'une voix simple :

-Oui…Pourquoi tu me demande ça, et qui es-tu? »

Il y eut une courte pause, marquant que la personne hésitait avant de me répondre, puis elle lâcha ceci :

« ...Pégase…

Je penchais la tête :

-Hein ?

Elle se répéta :

-Tu peux m'appeler Pégase, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait autrefois . »

Je recherchais alors dans ma tête, car cela me rappelait quelque chose. J'essayais de m'en souvenir, mais quelque me bloquait l'accès à cette information. Comme un sort très puissant, je grinçais des dents en essayant de passer, tandis que le dénommé Pégase ricana et me dit :

« Tu peux essayer autant fois que tu veux, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi on m'appelle comme ça. Tu te ferais du mal.»

Je m'assis alors sur le bord de la fenêtre, ne disant plus rien. Puis après un moment, elle me regardait sans que je la regarde. Puis, elle me dit :

« Je sens que tu as un grand destin, et comme je suis gentille, je vais te le dire. Ici, il n'y a plus d'armure d'or. Toutes ont été enlevées. On pourrait t'en dire plus.

J'attrapais le bras de la personne et demandait :

-Qui… ?

La personne sortit quelque chose de sa poche et dit alors :

 _-Silencio. »_

Un sort s'abattait sur moi, et je sentis quelque chose partir, il s'agissait de ma voix… J'essayais de parler mais je n'y arrivais pas...J'étais muette ! J'allais hurler quand elle me dit :

« Ton mutisme sera disparu dans pas longtemps, mais tout ce que tu as vu, et apprit tu le sauras toujours. Mais au moins, ce sera pour permettre de tenir ta langue. Vas te coucher, il est tard. »

Je baillais, puis je vis Pégase partir en un instant, Pégase s'était téléporté ! Trop fatiguée, je suis partis me coucher et je finis par m'endormir totalement. Demain était mon premier jour de cours, à Poudlard…

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Le Mutisme

**AN : Désolé de l'absence de chapitre mais les cours prennent beaucoup sur moi ! J'espère pour autant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 5: Le Mutisme**

 **PDV Raphaelle:**

 **Le lendemain matin :**

« Hey ! »

Hein ? Une voix m'appelle ?

« Réveille-toi ! »

Plus tard…

« Réveille-toi Raphaelle ! »

Quelqu'un enleva ce qui me faisait ma source de chaleur, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un m'a enlever ma couverture ! Je me réveillais en sursaut, et vit un garçon, je reconnu vivement Sully.

J'hurla alors, et lui balança mon coussin dans la tête et il me dit alors :

« La prochaine fois, qu'on m'envoie te chercher, je refuserais ! T'es en retard ma cocotte !

Je sursautais et le regardais avec une tête un peu inquiète, ce dernier me dit :

-Habille-toi, on doit aller au cours de McGonagall. Regarde l'heure. »

Je regardais alors l'heure et je vis qu'il était 8H30, en hurlant une nouvelle fois, je virais Sully de ma chambre. Il était assez vexé mais il m'hurla de me dépêcher. Je sais qu'il le fallait et je m'habillais assez rapidement.

En cinq minutes j'étais prête. En sortant Sully me demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne parle pas ? Y a un problème ?

Je pris un papier et écris :

 _Je ne peux plus parler. On m'a jeté un sort._

Il fut étonné et me demanda :

« Qui...Qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?»

J'haussai les épaules et parti pour la salle de McGonagall en courant suivit de Sully. En arrivant on vit qu'on était pas seul, Ron et Harry étaient aussi en retard. On leur dit brièvement bonjour, et j'ouvrais la porte. En rentrant on ne vit pas de professeure. Pourtant tout le monde écrivait et faisait son cours étonnement. Quand on arriva tout le monde se retourna et en nous regardant, soupirèrent.

Et il n'y avait qu'un chat sur le bureau du prof, et moi je pensais que c'était la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne. Ron s'exclama alors arrivé à la moitié de la classe :

« Ouf, c'est bon ! Imagine la tête de McGonagall si on avait été en retard ! »

Là, le chat nous regarda puis se changea en forme humaine sous notre grand étonnement. Et elle s'approcha de nous, particulièrement Ron. Celui-ci s'exclamait :

« Vous êtes vachement douée !

La professeure regarda Ron puis répondit alors :

\- Oh merci pour ce compliment Monsieur Weasley. Mais devrais-je vous transformer chacun en montre ? Comme ça, l'un de vous arrivera à l'heure.»

Sully dit alors en prenant notre défense :

-On s'était perdu.

Puis la professeure continua :

-Ou peut-être en plan de l'école? Vous n'en n'avez pas besoin pour trouver votre place.

Moi, Sully et les autres baissèrent leurs têtes admettant qu'on était vraiment désolé, pour ce malentendu. Puis on alla s'asseoir, honteux. Le cours se fini sans embrouille particulière.

Puis ce fut au tour du cour de potion. Severus Rogue en était le professeur.

Tout le monde s'était mit par deux, vu que les cours de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se faisait en parallèle, je me mis en duo avec Sully qui accepta sans soucis. Le professeur arriva en trombe en retard et dit :

« Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote pendant ce cours. Aussi je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à l'art subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés…

A ce moment Drago Malefoy sourit ce qui attira mon attention, je continuais alors d'écouter le professeur :

-...qui possède des prédispositions...Je peux leur apprendre comment ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens...Je peux leur apprendre...à mettre la renommée en bouteille...Et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon...Néanmoins certains estiment peut-être...de talents exceptionnels qui les autorisent...à ne pas être attentifs… »

Sully poussa le coude à Harry pour lui indiquer d'arrêter d'écrire. Là, le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Harry et commença à parler :

« Mr Potter...Notre nouvelle célébrité. »

Tout le monde fut concentré sur ce qu'allait demander le professeur à Harry tandis que celui-ci continua :

« Que donne de la racine d'asphodèle dans une infusion d'armoise ? »

 _De la racine de machin quoi… ? C'est de la racine de pissenlit son machin ? Et le seul truc que je comprend c'est que mal fait ça peut faire une tisane de graaand mère…Ouais._

Le seul truc que je vis est Hermione levant la main comme une folle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la réponse.

En me tournant, je vis Harry ne pas répondre à la question, ce qui semblait dire qu'il n'en savait rien. A ce moment Rogue demanda :

« Vous l'ignorez ? Essayons encore. Où iriez-vous me chercher un bézoard ? »

Même réaction, ce qui indiqua fortement que Harry ne savait rien du tout et en soit, cela était normal, moi personnellement je pensais à un bé lozard, quelque chose tout droit sortit de mon imagination. Puis Rogue continua un petit moment à poser des questions, mais ce fut la même réaction et pas de réponse. Le professeur soupira :

« Dommage. De toute évidence, la renommée n'est pas tout…n'est-ce pas, M. Potter ? »

Le jeune garçon, ne répondit pas.

Finalement, suite à cette échec cuisant de la part de Gryffondor et la fin de l'interrogatoire de Rogue le cours se termina sans un bruit, enfin presque, vu qu'il restait le bruit des plumes.

Après nous allâmes au repas, à nos maisons respectives évidemment. Moi, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, prit un carnet et une flûte, et réfléchit.

 _Qui était cette personne hier ? Pourquoi m'as-telle enlevé ma voix ? Haaaa ça m'énerve..._

Je tapais du poing sur la table, puis fini mon repas.

Ensuite, après avoir manger correctement, je pris mes affaires pour aller au cours de balais de l'après-midi, avec Gryffondor étrangement.

En arrivant, une professeure commença son cours, chacun devait appeler son balais à la main, pendant de longues minutes personnes n'y arriva, puis Neville un des plus simplet des Gryffondor réussit à monter dessus, mais n'arrivant pas à le contrôler se prit beaucoup de choses avant de s'effondrer, le bras cassé. La professeure nous prévint que si on montait sur le balais on allait avoir de gros ennuis. Je m'écartais de mon balais tandis que Sully restait aux aguets. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« J'ai un mauvais présentiment...

Je levais un sourcil puis le regardais :

-Parce que ça change de d'habitude ? »

Il sursauta au son de ma voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je perde mon mutisme, étonnement moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

De ce fait, quelque chose d'autre nous fit tourner la tête. Draco Malefoy, portant un objet appartenant à Neville selon les dires de Sully. Harry le poursuivait, et finit par rattraper l'objet sous l'étonnement de McGonagall, qui au gros étonnement de tout le monde fit d'Harry un attrapeur, pour le jeu sur balais du nom de Quidditch. Sully finit par dire :

« Et après on s'étonne qu'il soit une célébrité... »

Je rigolais joyeusement à ce qu'il disait tandis qu'on se mit en route pour le prochain cours. Celui de magie.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Le troll

**Chapitre 6 : Le troll**

 **PDV Sully**

 **An : Bonne lecture !**

Le jour d'Halloween, les première année ont cours avec le professeur Flitwick, pour apprendre le sortilège, Wingardium Leviosa. Juste un cours pour un sort ? Ron quand à lui est de plus en plus exaspéré pour le comportement autoritaire d'Hermione. J'étais amusé de cela, et pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qu'on visait pour une bonne correction. Je rigolais légèrement à la réaction de mon ami tandis que le professeur Flitwick commença son cours :

« L'une de nos aptitudes rudimentaires... Est la lévitation.

Il s'arrêta regardant si tout le monde suivait puis se mit enfin à continuer :

\- Chacun a sa plume ? Parfait. Pensez au jolie mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris. « arabesque et abaisse ». À vous. »

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sans grandes difficultés, y compris moi évidement. Ensuite le professeur s'inclina assez rapidement puis finit par dire :

« Bien. Et prononcez... _Wingardium Leviosa._ Je vous écoute. »

Tous les élèves essaie de faire voler leur plume mais ça ne marche pas, en particulier Ron qui essaie de faire voler sa plume et commence à secouer sa baguette. Finalement Hermione décide de l'arrêter. Cette miss parfaite, comme on dirait, s'exclama fortement :

« Arrête ! Tu vas éborgner quelqu'un. Et tu prononces mal. C'est Levi-ooo-sa. Pas Levio-saaa.

Ron arqua un sourire narquois puis dit :

\- Fais-le, si tu es si maligne. »

Hermione commence à réciter le sortilège et la plume commence à voler sous les yeux de Ron, moi et les autres élèves de première année. Puis Flitwick annonça haut et fort :

« Bravo ! Regardez tous. Miss. Granger a réussi. Splendide. »

Seamus un élève de Gryffondor et tenta également _Wingard Leviosa_ et étonnement je savais que cela allait mal se passer. Seamus incanta :

 _« Wingard Leviosa._

\- Bravo, mon petit. »

Mais le professeur arrêta de parler tandis qu'une explosion ravagea la classe, il s'agit de Seamus encore qui a mal prononcé la formule de sortilège. Harry faisant son intéressant dit alors :

« Il va nous falloir une autre plume, professeur. »

Sous le regard effaré de Seamus qui me fit sourire comme un gros psychopathe. Je suis vraiment un sadique. La fin du cours fut normale tandis que nous quittâmes la salle je sentais quelque chose de mal qui allait arriver.

Après le cours du professeur Flitwick, Ron commence à critiquer Hermione avec ses amis, Harry, Seamus et Dean. Moi à l'arrière je fixais la scène d'un air absent, sachant pertinemment que cela allait mal tourner.

Ron fut le premier à s'exprimer :

« C'est Levi-ooo-sa. Pas Levio-saaa ! » quel cauchemar, celle-là ! Normal qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis.

Suite à une critique mal attentionnée de Ron à son sujet, Hermione, part s'isoler dans les toilettes. Harry souleva un point évident sur ce qui venait de se passer et dit :

\- Elle t'a entendu. »

Je décidais de partir de là, et mal à l'aise et sachant pertinemment que faire, je décidais d'aller retrouver Raphaelle que je ne trouvais pas bizarrement.

 **Le soir :**

Au soir à la grande salle, tous les élèves et professeurs sont en train de manger, moi et Harry remarquons que Hermione n'est pas là, les autres demandèrent Neville pour savoir où est Hermione. Neville baissa un peu le ton et dit :

« Elle refuse de sortir des toilettes des filles. Elle y a passé tout l'après-midi, à pleurer. »

Aucun commentaire fut prononcé suite à cela tandis qu'on continua à nous délecter du repas.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre, il s'agit du professeur Quirrelle qui court pour voir les adultes de la salle. Il s'arrêta essoufflé et paniqué et dit :

« Un Troll... Dans les cachots ! »

De ces mots, un énorme silence retentit comme une cloche annonçant un malheur, plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Seul la respiration haletante du Professeur régulait la salle, tandis que le professeur dit :

« Je voulais vous prévenir. »

Sur ces mots, il tomba dans les pommes, comme un sac à patates. Cet évanouissement permit à tout le monde une chose.

…

…

…

Bah de paniquer ?

Tout les élèves commencèrent à paniquer et commencèrent à se lever pour partir d'ici. Mais le professeur Dumbledore tapa fort du poing, et nous ordonna de nous arrêter de paniquer. Il s'exprima alors :

« Silence ! S'il-vous-plaît, pas de panique. Les préfets ramènent les élèves... Dans les dortoirs. Les professeurs m'accompagnent aux cachots. »

Harry, Ron et moi suivont les élèves de Gryffondor jusqu'au dortoir mais je les retiens pour leur dire qu'Hermione n'est pas au courant qu'un Troll est dans les cachots. Percy le préfet de Gryffondor nous ordonna :

« Gryffondor, dépêchons, et ouvrez l'œil ! »

Je soupirais tandis que Harry se posa quelques questions essentielles.

« Comment un Troll a pu entrer ?

Ron ajouta :

-Pas tout seul. Les Trolls sont bêtes. C'est sûrement une blague.

Mais j'intervins et dit :

Hermione et Raphaelle ne sont pas aux courants. »

Moi, Harry et Ron décident d'aller les retrouver, mais nous croisons le chemin du Troll qui se dirige vers les toilettes des filles. J'hurlais :

« Le Troll a quitté les cachots. Il entre dans les toilettes. »

Tout d'un coup, ils entend quelqu'un crier, il s'agissait sans doute de Hermione. Peu sûr de nous, nous rentrent dans les toilettes, en voyant deux choses d'étonnants.

Hermione au sol tandis qu'elle hurlait, Raphaelle fut dans une armure étrange, c'est je crois, une armure d'or. On dirait le Sagittaire. Je secouais la tête, et je m'avançais tandis que ma tête me fit souffrir, je reculais tandis que j'entendais quelque chose.

« Bêêêêêêêêh ! »

Je reculais de plus en plus. Puis le troll essaya de me frapper tandis que Raphaelle me poussa juste à temps tandis qu'elle se prit le coup sur le bras et tomba inconscient tête contre le mur. Tous le monde hurla avant mais alors Harry prit une initiative prit sa baguette et monta sur la tête du Troll pour l'arrêter mais Harry mit sa baguette dans le nez du Troll.

Alors que celui-ci prend Harry par la jambe. Le jeune sorcier demanda à Ron de faire quelque chose.

A ce moment Ron réussit à jeter le sort Wingardium Leviosa, et réussit à assommer le Troll avec sa propre massue.

Les professeurs arrivent et voient que le Troll est par terre inconscient et Minerva voit aussi que Harry, Moi, Ron et Hermione sommes dans les toilettes. Également Raphaelle fut au sol armure d'or contre son corps tandis qu'une protection avant fut enlevé suite au coup de massue. Hermione s'approcha du Troll presque en ignorant Raphaelle, puis elle demanda :

« Il est mort ?

Harry répondit :

-Je ne crois pas. Juste sonné.

Il prit sa baguette dans le nez du Troll, tous eurent un petit cris de dégoûts tandis que les professeurs se montrèrent. Je m'approchais de Raphaelle et la souleva dans mes bras, McGonagall nous interpella :

« Juste ciel ! Expliquez-vous, tous les trois.

Hermione répondit de suite :

\- C'est ma faute, professeur. »

Un gros silence tomba dans les toilettes tandis que je vérifiais le pou de Raphaelle. Ensuite McGonagall continua son interrogatoire :

« Miss. Granger ?

Miss Parfaite répondit :

-Je cherchais le Troll. J'ai lu des livres et je croyais m'en sortir. Mais je me trompais. Sans Sully, Raphaelle, Harry et Ron... Je serais sûrement morte. »

Lorsque Severus Rogue regarda Raphaelle dans mes bras, il eut un œil plein d'inquiétude puis partit. Alors, McGonagall me regarda puis regarda Raphaelle avec horreur tandis qu'elle avisa :

« Quoi qu'il en soit... C'était stupide de faire une chose pareille. Je vous aurais crue plus raisonnable... Et vous me décevez beaucoup, Miss. Granger. Cinq point de moins à Gryffondor... Pour votre aveuglement. Quant à vous, rendez-vous compte de votre chance. Peu de première année affrontent un Troll adulte... Et sont en vie pour le raconter. Cinq points... Seront accordés à chacun de vous... »

La professeure me regarda et me dit :

« Pour votre chance infâme. M. Eagle, emmenez Miss Lockwey à l'infirmerie. J'aurais besoin de vous parler après. »

J'hochais la tête, et partit pour l'infirmerie avec l'aide de McGonagall qui supervisa ma venue à l'infirmerie…

 _A suivre..._


	7. La match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 7 :** **La match de Quidditch**

 **/ Gryffondor vs Serpentard**

 **PDV Raphaelle :**

 **Très tard dans la nuit :**

J'étais dans le noir, attendant quelque chose. Il semblerait que je me sois évanouis...Mon bras me faisait mal… Je le touchais et remarquais qu'il ne saignait pas. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer :

« Allez...Raphaelle réveille-toi... »

Je secoue la tête, pensant que c'était une hallucination. Mais quelque chose me fit croire le contraire, et c'était la voix qui se répétait mais avec un ton différent :

« Il faut que tu te réveilles...Sagittaire... »

Alors je me lève alors en sursaut et en sueur tandis que je remarquais que j'étais dans l'infirmerie. Pourquoi j'étais dans l'infirmerie ? Je regardais dehors, et vit que le soleil était couché depuis belle lurettes. A mon seuil je vis Pégase qui me regardait de loin, et Sully qui était profondément endormi.

A ce moment Pégase me dit :

« Tu es enfin réveillé...C'est bien...Mais tu aurais bien pu y passer si tu n'avais pas eu ton armure... »

Je me regardais et vit que mon armure n'était pas sur moi, puis je tournais la tête rapidement et vit que mon armure était en face de moi dans une forme totémique. Le Sagittaire majestueux tenant son arc bandé prêt à servir l'humanité… Je soupirais, puis demandais sérieusement :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pégase soupira et répondit :

-Suite à ton action héroïque en sauvant Sully à la dernière minute, le troll t'a cassé le bras puis , tu t'es envolé dans le mur et tu as fais gagné 5 points à ta maison. »

Tout ce que mon interlocuteur dit, je le compris on ne peut plus bien. J'ai sauvé la vie de Sully ? Il faudrait que j'en sache plus, mais en essayant de me lever, l'armure d'or du Sagittaire pointa son arc vers moi, sa flèche me menaçant. Indignée je regardais Pégase et lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

Pégase haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Je n'ai rien fais. C'est ton armure qui te prévient de rester au lit. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce que Pégase disait par « ton armure te prévient » parce que ça a des sentiments une armure ? A ce moment Pégase dit :

« Oui, chaque armure a sa façon de parler. Toi avec elle c'est plus un sentiment de protection qu'elle essaie. Bref, va dormir maintenant. Je ne répondrais plus à tes questions. »

J'allais protester une nouvelle fois, quand elle sortit sa baguette et lança :

« _Apaisil »_

Je ne compris pas toute suite, mais ce fut un sort également, lancer contre moi pour m'endormir. Mes paupières se fermèrent rapidement, et la dernière chose que je vis fut un sourire de Pégase...

 **Le lendemain matin :**

 **PDV Sully**

Je me réveillais dans l'infirmerie sachant pertinemment que j'avais dû m'endormir un moment ou un autre...Quand je vis Raphaelle dormant, je me suis dis que le mieux fut de la laisser pour le moment. Puis, je partis dans la grande salle.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, je vis Harry est avec Ron et Hermione en train de manger mais celui-ci ne mange pas car il est très stressé pour le match de Quiddtich cette après midi. Je m'approchais puis Harry, Ron et Hermione m'interpellent, en particulier Harry:

« Alors ? Raphaelle va bien ?

Je répondis simplement :

-Oui, elle dort encore. Je donnerais plus de nouvelles quand j'en saurais plus. »

Rina arriva derrière moi et me sauta au cou me demandant :

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu que Raphaelle avait été blessée !

Je la calma et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir. Tu étais où au fait ?

Rina baissa les yeux puis dit :

-J'étais reparti dans la tour de Serdaigle. Et je me suis endormi avant d'en savoir plus. »

Je rigolais doucement et dit :

« Pas de soucis, aujourd'hui elle ne reviendra pas, mais il y a le match de Quidditch. Gryffondor vs Serpentard ! Ça va être un grand spectacle !

Je montais sur la table de Gryffondor le poing fier, puis en voyant un professeur s'approcher, le professeur Rogue je tomba par terre, sous le rire de mes compagnons.

Ensuite le professeur Rogue se tourna vers Harry. Le professeur de potion s'exprima alors :

« Bonne chance, Potter. Après avoir vaincu un Troll, un match de Quiddtich... Devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Même contre Serpentard. »

Sur ces mots il s'en alla, et moi je pu retrouver sérénité, vu que je n'avais plus de professeur me regardant fortement. Harry ajouta alors :

« Ça explique le sang.

Rina intervint sur le coup :

-Quel sang ? »

Harry s'expliqua clairement :

« Rogue a fait entrer le Troll pour créer une diversion... Et passer le chien à trois têtes. Mais il s'est fait mordre et il boite.

Mais la question qui restait en suspens fut posé par Hermione :

\- Mais pourquoi approcher ce chien ?

Harry continua son explication :

-Hagrid a sorti quelque chose d'un coffre de Gringotts. Pour Poudlard. Top secret.

J'intervins alors :

\- Tu veux dire…

Il hocha la tête en ma direction et finit par :

-C'est ce que garde le chien, et Rogue le veut. »

Tout d'un coup un hibou arrive dans la grande salle, il s'agissait du hibou d'Harry. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, mais je crois que son nom était Hedwige. Alors on voit que son hibou tient quelque, celui-ci le fait tomber et Harry l'attrape.

Hermione s'annonça :

« Un peu tôt pour le courrier.

Harry dit alors :

-Je n'en ai jamais.

Ron dit alors simplement :

-Ouvrons-le. »

Tout le monde y compris moi, se précipitèrent sur le paquet et l'ouvrirent. En ouvrant le paquet, il s'agissait d'un balai. Un balai de Nimbus deux-milles, un des plus forts balais actuellement.

Harry demanda :

« Mais qui... »

Il regarda vers les professeurs et comprit rapidement qui l'avait offert. C'était la chef de la maison de Gryffondor, McGonagall. On finit alors de manger, puis attendit l'après-midi.

 **Dans l'après-midi :**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

Quand ce fut l'heure du match, l'équipe de Gryffondor se met en face d'une porte et attendent que la porte s'ouvre pour commencer à voler.

Pendant qu'ils attendent, Olivier demande à Harry si il va bien et si il n'est pas un peu stressé, ou effrayé.

« Tu as peur ?

Harry répondit :

-Un peu.

Olivier dit alors :

-Normal. Moi aussi, avant mon premier match.

Harry demanda :

\- Et alors ?

Olivier répondit alors d'une voix un peu triste:

-Aucun souvenir. J'ai pris un Cognard dans la tête. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. »

Sur ces mots, d'un coup la porte s'ouvre et l'équipe de Gryffondor enfourche leur balai et commence à voler autour du stade de Quidditch, tout comme l'équipe de Serpentard.

Le présentateur hurla alors:

« Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Aujourd'hui, Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! »

Les joueurs des deux équipes se mettent en place pendant que le professeur Bibine se met à côté du coffre où se trouve le Souafle, les Cognards et le Vif d'Or.

Le présentateur continua:

« Les joueurs se placent tandis que Mm. Bibine s'avance... Pour donner le coup d'envoi !

continua alors :

-Je vous demande le plus grand fair-play... À vous tous. »

Bibine tape sur le coffre, et les Cognard et le Vif d'Or montent dans le ciel, Bibine prend le Souafle pour le lancer.

Le présentateur qui était un Gryffondor annonça alors :

« Les Cognards s'élèvent, suivis pas le Vif d'Or. Je rappelle que le Vif d'Or vaut cent-cinquante points. L'attrapeur qui s'en empare conclut le match. »

Mm. Bibine lança alors le Souafle en l'air.

Le présentateur annonça le coup d'envoi :

« Souafle est lâché... C'est parti ! »

Une élève de Gryffondor attrape le Souafle et esquive le Cognard et aussi les Serpentard. Ensuite elle lance le Souafle et marque dix points en le lançant dans les buts.

La voix de l'élève de Gryffondor se fit entendre :

« Angelina Johnson marque ! Dix point pour Gryffondor ! »

Hagrid félicita l'équipe de Gryffondor tandis que les autres professeurs ne dirent rien. Au tour du présentateur de bien commenter le match :

« Serpentard s'empare du Souafle. Passe de Bletchley au capitaine, Marcus Flint. »

Marc lance le Souafle mais Oliver empêche Marc de marquer. Les Gryffondor font des passes encore et encore et Angelina marque encore un but pour Gryffondor. Et dix points de plus pour Gryffondor.

Ensuite, un élève de Serpentard lance le Souafle pour marquer mais Olivier réussi encore à protéger ses buts, il lance le Souafle à un Gryffondor puis Marcus prend la batte à un joueur de Serpentard.

Le Cognard arrive droit sur Marcus et il frappe de toute ses forces sur le Cognard qui se dirige vers Olivier qui tombe par terre.

Ce désavantage permet à un Serpentard de prendre le Souafle et marque dix points.

Plus tard Serpentard marque encore et gagne dit points.

Harry qui voit ça, se demande qu'est-ce qu'il va faire puis il voit le Vif d'Or et décide de le poursuivre pour gagner ce match.

Pendant qu'il essaie d'attraper le Vif d'Or, le balai de celui-ci est soudain détourné par un maléfice inconnu : il emporte Harry de plus en plus haut et cherche à le faire tomber.

Dans les tribunes, Hermione aperçoit le professeur Rogue formuler des incantations et regarder fixement Harry. Sully, Rina, Hermione et Ron commencèrent à paniquer tandis que Hagrid demanda :

« Qu'arrive-t-il au balai de Harry ?

Rina réagit plus vite et dit :

\- Rogue lui jette un sort !

Sully demanda :

\- Un sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La jeune fille soupira et décida alors avec l'air approbateur de Hermione :

-Je m'en occupe. »

Elle court pour aller de l'autre côté des tribunes et envoie une étincelle sur sa robe qui prend feu et celui-ci bouscule au passage le professeur Quirrell.

Sully pria :

« Vite, Rina!

Du côté de Rina, cette dernière incanta:

 _-Lacarnum Inflamarae. »_

La robe de Rogue commençait à vraiment sentir le fumé, tandis que un homme dans le public hurla :

« Au feu ! Vous prenez feu ! »

Tout le monde du côté de Rogue regarda le petit spectacle ce qui permit à Harry de reprendre contrôle de son balai. Il, alors, commence à poursuivre le Vif d'Or suivi de près par un Serpentard.

Harry et le joueur de Serpentard se bouscule et re-bouscule, alors le Vif d'Or commence à descendre.

Le joueur de Serpentard décide de ne pas poursuivre le Vif d'Or, Harry quand à lui continue à la poursuivre.

Il se met debout sur son balai et saute sur le Vif d'Or, puis le choc le fit tomber au sol, sous le regard inquiet de tous ses amis.

Alors, Harry se relève et commence à serrer son corps au niveau du ventre mais il crache quelque chose et il s'agit du Vif d'Or.

Le présentateur hurla alors :

« Harry Potter marque les cent-cinquante points... Du Vif d'Or !

Mm. Bibine annonça alors :

-Gryffondor l'emporte ! »

Tous le monde commence à applaudir et les Gryffondor sont très content d'avoir gagné ce match contre Serpentard. Mais...Raphaelle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée…

 _A suivre ..._


	8. Nicolas Flamel

**Chapitre 8 : Nicolas Flamel**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

 **Le lendemain après-midi :**

Le lendemain, en allant boire un thé chez Hagrid, Harry, Rina, Sully, Ron et Hermione font par de leur soupçons sur le professeur Rogue à Hagrid,mais celui-ci tente de les rassurer.

Il annonça :

« Ridicule. Pourquoi envoûter le balai ?

Harry répondit :

-Qui sait ? »

Hagrid leur annonce de ne plus se mêler de ce qui est caché sous la trappe. Il leur fait comprendre que c'est « une affaire entre Albus Dumbledore et Nicola Flamel ».

Harry demanda :

« Pourquoi affronter le chien à trois têtes ?

Hagrid demanda à son tour :

-Qui vous a parlé de Touffu ?

Ron dit alors:

-Touffu ?

Hermione demanda :

-Cette chose a un nom ? »

Hagrid rigola un peu puis reprit un air sérieux :

« Évidemment. C'est mon chien. Je l'ai acheté à un Irlandais rencontré dans un pub. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder... J'en ai trop dit. Plus de questions ! C'est top secret. »

Sully dit à son tour:

« Mais ce qu'il garde, Rogue veut le voler.

Hagrid défendit Rogue en disant :

-Balivernes. C'est un professeur de Poudlard.

Hermione ajouta son grain de sel à son tour :

-Professeur ou pas... Je sais reconnaître un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus. Il faut fixer l'objet des yeux et Rogue ne cillait pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, et les autres firent de même. Tandis que Hagrid prévint les jeunes gens :

« Écoutez-moi, vous cinq. Faut pas vous mêler de ça. C'est dangereux. Cette histoire ne concerne que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

Sully demanda en tant que réponse :

-Nicolas Flamel ?

Hagrid se ravisa et dit:

-J'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Puis les enfants sortirent de chez Hagrid, tandis que ces derniers se demandaient le pourquoi du comment aux autres.

Harry demanda :

« Qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

Hermione répondit:

-Aucune idée. »

 **Aux vacances de noël :**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry, Rina, Sully, Ron et Hermione recherchent dans la bibliothèque des informations sur le dénommé Nicolas Flamel, mais rien.

Le jour des vacances de Noël, Hermione prépare ses affaires pour fêter Noël avec ses parents, Ron lui reste à Poudlard tout comme ses frères et Harry, Rina, Raphaelle et Sully restent eux aussi à Poudlard.

Raphaelle ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé, cela inquiète fortement les autres, mais pas au point des les empêcher de vivre.

Hermione arrive dans la grande salle et voit Harry et Ron en train de jouer au jeu d'échec. Sully regardant le jeu d'échec tandis que Rina lisait un livre sur la mythologie Grec.

Du côté de Ron et Harry, ce fut au tour d'Harry de jouer, il dit :

« Cavalier en E cinq.

Il y eu un silence tandis que Ron réfléchit avant de prononcer :

-Reine en E cinq. »

Hermione annonça :

« Quelle barbarie !

Ron demanda à Hermione :

\- Les échecs, version sorcier. Tu as fait tes bagages ? »

Hermione demanda à son tour:

« Pas toi ?

Ron répondit finalement au bouts de quelques minutes :

-Finalement, mes parents vont en Roumanie... Voir mon frère Charlie. Il y étudie les dragons. »

Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de répondre:

« Alors, tu aideras Harry, Sully et Rina... À se documenter sur Nicolas Flamel, à la bibliothèque.

Ron se plaint alors à voix haute:

-On a cherché cent fois.

Hermione répondit:

-Pas dans la réserve. Joyeux Noël. »

Hermione partit de la salle en faisant un bref au revoir à ses amis.

Alors, Sully ricana alors:

« On a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle. »

 **Le jour de noël :**

Le jour de Noël, Harry se fait réveillé par Ron et Sully.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! Allez, réveille-toi ! »

Harry se leva pour aller voir Ron et Sully qui sont déjà en bas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ron et Sully hurlèrent:

« Joyeux Noël !

Harry demanda:

-C'est quoi, ce pull ?

Ron répondit d'un air un peu agacé:

-Un cadeau de maman. Toi aussi, tu en as. Tout comme Sully, Raphaelle et Rina.

Harry demanda plus qu'étonné:

-J'ai des cadeaux ? »

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit parmi ses cadeaux étalés dans la salle commune une cape d'invisibilité ayant appartenu à son père, James Potter.

Harry trouva un mot et le lut à voix haute:

« Ton père m'a confié ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps de te le rendre. Fais-en bon usage. »

Ron demanda :

« C'est quoi ?

Harry répondit:

-Un genre de cape. »

Sully proposa alors que Harry l'essaye. Et en l'essayant Harry perdit tout le corps sauf la tête.

Harry hurla :

« J'ai plus de corps !

Ron réfléchit puis émit quelque chose de logique:

-Je connais. C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

Harry demanda :

-Je suis invisible ?

Sully dit alors:

\- C'est très rare. Qui t'a offert ça ?

Harry :

-Il n'y a aucun nom. Seulement... « Fais-en bon usage ». »

 **Le lendemain, assez tard :**

Le lendemain soir, Harry décide de utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour pénétrer de la bibliothèque sans être vu.

Il commence à chercher le livre sur Nicolas Flamel, il trouve le livre et enlève sa cape pour prendre le livre et commencer à lire. Quand il ouvre le livre quelque quelque chose crie dans ce livre. Alors, Harry décide de fermer le livre puis il entend quelqu'un arriver, il range le livre dans la bibliothèque et prend sa cape d'invisibilité pour le mettre sur lui mais il fait tomber sa lampe.

Le jeune homme voit que c'est Rusard qui arrive avec son chat. Rusard demanda à voix haute :

« Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Qui est là ? Montrez-vous. »

Harry sort de la salle de la bibliothèque pour pas que Rusard le voit. Au moment où il sort de la bibliothèque, il voit Severus et Quirrell en train de discuter.

Quirrel commença la conversation :

« Severus. Je...

Severus répondit en le coupant:

-Ne faites pas de moi votre ennemi, Quirrell.

Quirrell fit l'innoçent:

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Severus répondit :

\- Vous le savez. Nous en reparlerons. Quand vous aurez eu le temps de choisir votre camp.

Rusard arriva devant les professeurs et annonça en montrant la lampe d'Harry :

-Professeur... J'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve. Elle est encore chaude. Un élève a quitté sont lit. »

Après que Severus, Quirrell et Rusard s'en soient aller, Harry entre dans une pièce dont la porte est entrouverte, qui sait ? Qu'allait-il découvrir ?

 _À suivre._


	9. Le miroir du Riséd

**Chapitre** **9** **: Le miroir du Riséd**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

En rentrant dans la pièce, Harry ferme la porte derrière lui, et enlève sa cape d'invisibilité, il regarde autour de lui puis il vit quelque au loin.

Il s'avança tout doucement et il découvrit alors un miroir étrange, sur le lequel est écrit : « Riséd el rueoc not ed siam egasiv not sap ertnom en ej », qui lu à l'envers signifie « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de le désir de ton coeur». Alors, il fait un pas en avant et voit son reflet avec deux personnes derrière lui. Il comprend qu'il s'agit de ses parents, qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Alors, le jeune garçon demanda :

« Maman ?

A ces mots, sa mère sourit. Il demanda :

-Papa ? »

Son père sourit, et alors, il toucha le miroir, ce qui fit toucher son épaule par sa mère. Il décide de toucher l'épaule où il y avait la main de sa mère. Puis, il décida d'aller chercher ses amis.

En arrivant dans le bâtiment de Serdaigle, Harry voit que Rina est dans la salle commune en train de lire son livre. De ce fait il s'approche et demande :

« Rina il faut que tu viens avec moi.

La jeune fille demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

Harry répondit:

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose attend je vais chercher Ron et Sully. »

Harry monte dans le bâtiment de Gryffondor, puis dans la chambre des garçons pour aller chercher et réveiller Ron et Sully. Harry hurla :

« Il faut absolument que vous voyez ça ! Levez-vous ! »

Ron demanda pourquoi, et le jeune homme dit qu'il avait quelque chose à montrer d'urgent. Les deux se levèrent et aller chercher Rina, pour aller là-bas. Après avoir récupérer tout le monde, Harry met sa cape et emmène ses amis voir le miroir.

Arrivé là-bas, Harry enlève la cape et emmène Sully, Rina et Ron devant le miroir.

Harry invita les autres alors en disant :

« Venez voir, il y a mes parents !

Sully répondit alors

-Je ne vois que nous.

Harry demanda encore:

-Regarde bien. Mets-toi là. »

Sully et Ron se rapprochèrent du miroir, et Harry en profita pour demander :

\- Là. Tu les vois, non ? »

Mais la vision de Ron est très différente. Lui, il aperçoit son reflet au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, dont il se voit capitaine, avec l'insigne de préfet en chef de Poudlard.

Ron sourit et dit :

« C'est moi ! Mais je suis préfet. Et je tiens la coupe de Quiddtich. Et, bon sang ! Je suis capitaine ! J'ai fière allure. Tu crois que ça montre l'avenir ?

Harry répondit :

-C'est impossible. Mes parents sont morts. »

Puis Ron poussa Sully du coude et demanda :

« À toi Sully qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Sully se mit devant le miroir, et il eut comme Ron une vision différente, cette vision la menait, sur un drôle d'animal, volant duquel, il était dans une armure plus qu'étrange et il volait dans la nuit.

Puis, Ron demanda ce qu'il voyait, Sully répondit :

« Je suis sur un oiseau entrain de voler dans la nuit.

Harry répéta :

-Sur un oiseau entrain de voler ? »

Sully hocha la tête.

 **Le soir-même:**

 **PDV Rina**

Le soir-même, je décidais qu'il fallait que j'aille voir ce qui était ma vision sur le miroir. Rapidement, je reviens devant le miroir le soir-même.

En arrivant devant le miroir, j'hocha la tête et alla me mettre devant, ma vision aussi était différente des autres. Pour moi, c'était ma personne avec Raphaelle et Sully souriant vers moi, je fut triste en voyant ça.

Cela m'intriguait et je murmurais:

« Je voudrais vraiment...revoir cette vision de groupe un jour...

Une voix se manifesta alors :

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors cela peut s'arranger. »

Je me retournais vivement demandant une chose :

« Quoi… ? Qui est-là ? »

Des cliquetis d'armures se firent entendre et deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre, la première étant voilée, capuche sur la tête. L'autre personne ne vient pas sur le coup, je ne pu voir qui c'était, mais la première personne me semblait familière. Cette personne me dit :

« Appelle-moi Pégase, j'ai entendu ton appel, et je suis venu te répondre en personne.

Je fus un peu inquiète et dit :

-Comment sais-tu que j'étais là ?

Le dénommé Pégase ricana avant de dire :

\- Je sais beaucoup de chose. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment de demander le pourquoi du comment, je ne suis pas venu seul. Regarde. »

Quelqu'un arriva derrière Pégase, et ce fut une personne que je connaissais très bien :

« Raphaelle ! »

Cette dernière était dans son armure d'or du Sagittaire, et me regardait avec un grand sourire. Fou de joie, je sautais dans ses bras, et pleurais comme un enfant tandis qu'elle me caressa les cheveux.

Je dis alors :

« Tu es enfin réveillée !

Raphaelle hocha la tête et me dit :

-Oui, après tant d'absence, je suis enfin là, et ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant, enfin ce qu'on doit faire c'est d'aller se coucher maintenant. Merci Pégase. »

Le dénommé Pégase hocha la tête, avant de disparaître tandis qu'on regagna nos maisons respectives avant d'aller dormir.

 **Quelques jours après, un soir :**

 **PDV Externe**

Un soir, alors que Harry et Sully se retrouve devant le miroir du Riséd, Dumbledore, vient les retrouver.

Il leur explique que le miroir ne montre que le désir le plus profond et le plus cher et qu'il a fini par faire dépérir ou rendre fous un bon nombre de sorciers.

Dumbledore leurs fait part de sa décision de le changer de place et demande à Harry et Sully de ne plus chercher à le retrouver. Il demanda à Harry et Sully :

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

Les deux personnes ne répondirent pas. Il continua alors :

« Comme tant d'autres avant vous... Vous avez découvert les déciles du miroir du Riséd ? Vous avez sûrement compris quels sont ses pouvoirs. Je vais vous mettre sur la voie. Le plus heureux des hommes... Se regarderait dans le miroir et n'y verrait que lui-même... Tel qu'il est.

Harry dit alors :

\- Alors, il nous montre ce que nous voulons... Tout ce que nous voulons ?

Dumbledore répondit :

-Oui. Et non. Il ne montre rien d'autre... Que ce que notre cœur désire profondément et désespérément. Vous qui n'avez jamais connu votre famille... Vous avez la foi de les faire apparaître à vos côtés. Mais n'oubliez pas ceci... Ce miroir ne nous apporte... Ni la connaissance ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri devant lui... Ou sont devenus fous. Voilà pourquoi, demain, il sera déménagé ailleurs. Et je vous demande instamment... De ne jamais aller à sa recherche. Il n'est pas bon de se réfugier dans les rêves... Et d'oublier de vivre. »

Sur ces mots, les jeunes hommes laissèrent Dumbledore.

 **Le lendemain :**

Le lendemain, Harry est dehors avec son hibou, Edwige sur son bras droit, il pense à ses parents et aussi le miroir mais il a promis à Dumbledore de ne pas trouver le miroir. Alors, il laissa son hibou voler où il souhaitait pendant un moment.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, Sully qui est en train de lire un livre sur les armes antiques et pense lui aussi à ses parents et au miroir.

Mais il a promit à Dumbledore de ne jamais trouver ce miroir.

 _À suivre._


	10. La pierre philosophale

**Chapitre** **10** **:** **L** **a pierre philosophale**

 **P** **DV** **Raphaelle** **:**

Plusieurs jours après que les vacances de noël soient finis et que je vais mieux, nous étudions à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur Flamel, d'après ce que m'a raconté Rina. Hermione arriva à ce moment et s'exclama :

« Je vous ai mal aiguillés. J'ai été bête !

Elle claque un livre sur la table et continua:

-J'avais sorti ça pour me distraire.

Ron dit alors:

-C'est distrayant, ça ?

Hermione ignora Ron et dit:

-…... Tout est là-dedans. Flamel est le seul à avoir fabriqué la pierre philosophale. »

Tout le monde fut étonné et dit :

« La quoi ?

Hermione répondit alors :

-Vous ne lisez jamais ? « C'est une substance légendaire aux pouvoirs étonnants. Elle change tout métal en or et produit l'Élixir de vie... Qui rend Immortel. »

Ron demanda alors:

-Immortel ?

Hermione répondit:

-Ça signifie qu'on ne meurt pas.

Ron hurla:

-Je sais ! »

Harry demanda de baisser le ton, et Hermione en profita pour continuer :

« La seule pierre qui existe... Appartient à M. Flamel, l'illustre alchimiste... Qui a fêté, l'an dernier, son six-cent-soixante-cinquième anniversaire. »

Hermione termina fièrement en disant :

\- Voilà ce que garde Touffu, au troisième. Sous la trappe. La pierre philosophale.

Je demandais:

\- Bon on y va chez Hagrid ?

Harry et les autres dirent :

-D'accord. »

 **Le Soir**

 **PDV Externe :**

Au soir, Raphaelle, Rina, Sully, Harry, Hermione et Ron ont décidé d'aller voir Hagrid pour leur dire qu'ils sont au courant pour la pierre philosophale et Nicolas Flamel et pensent que Rogue essaye de la voler.

Hagrid doute de cette hypothèse et leur explique que la pierre est protégée, en plus du chien à trois têtes, par des enchantements mis au point par plusieurs professeur différents, dont Rogue lui-même.

Hagrid sort quelque chose dans un chaudron, et le pose sur la table, Raphaelle, Rina, Sully, Harry, Hermione et Ron découvre que c'est un œuf.

Harry demande:

« C'est quoi, ça ?

Hagrid répondit:

-Ça ? C'est...

Ron dit alors :

-Moi, je sais. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Hagrid répondit en réfléchissant :

\- Je l'ai gagné. Un étranger rencontré au pub. Il semblait ravi de s'en débarrasser. »

L'œuf commence à se casser et Rina, Sully, Raphaelle, Harry, Hermione et Ron, découvrent que Hagrid élève un dragon dans sa cabane bien qu'il sache que cela est interdit.

Hermione dit alors :

« C'est... Un dragon ?

Ron ajouta :

-Pas un simple dragon. Un Norvégien à crête. Mon, frère les étudie, en Roumanie.

Hagrid dit alors:

-Superbe, hein ? Quel amour ! Il reconnaît sa maman. Coucou, Norbert.

Harry demanda :

-Norbert ?

Hagrid regarda son dragon puis répondit :

-Il lui faut un nom.

Pas vrai, Norbert ? Faudra le dresser, bien sûr.

Il vit alors, quelqu'un dehors et dit :

-Qui est là ? »

Les autres en se tournant la tête dehors virent qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy détalant comme un lapin.

Les six amis décident de retourner à leur salle commune pour pas se faire repérer, mais ils se sont fait repérer par McGonagall qui est avec Drago.

Harry : Hagrid rêvait d'un dragon. Il me l'a dit quand je l'ai rencontré.

Ron : C'est de la folie. Le pire, c'est que Malefoy l'a vu.

Séphora : Je ne comprends pas.

Hermione : C'est grave.

Ron : Très grave.

Minerva : Bonsoir.

Pour avoir été dehors après le couvre-feu, Harry, Rina, Sully, Raphaelle, Hermione et Ron reçoivent une retenue et font perdre chacun cinquante points à Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Gryffondor est alors relégué à la dernière place du classement pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Par la même occasion, Drago aussi à perdu cinquante points à Serptentard.

McGonagall commença les réprimandes de la professeur:

« Rien, je répète, rien... N'autorise un élève à déambuler, la nuit, dans l'école. En conséquence, comme punition... Cinquante points de moins.

Harry demanda:

-Cinquante ?

McGonagall annonça alors :

-Chacun. Et pour éviter toute récidive... Vous serez tous les sept en retenue.

Drago répliqua alors :

\- Pardon, professeur, peut-être ai-je mal compris. J'ai cru entendre « tous les sept ».

McGonagall répliqua alors:

-Vous avez bien entendu. Si louables que soient vos intentions, vous n'étiez pas couché. Vous serez,

avec vos camarades, en retenue. »

Avec un léger sourire de Sully, les élèves sortirent de la salle attendant l'heure de retenue avec une incompréhension assez forte...

 _A suivre..._


	11. La forêt interdite

**Chapitre 11 :La forêt interdite**

 **PDV Externe**

 **Le soir**

Lors de leur retenue, Harry, Raphaelle, Rina, Sully, Ron, Hermione et Drago doivent aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid pour retrouver une licorne blessée.

Rusard les accompagna chez Hagrid, là où il dit simplement :

« Hélas, on a aboli les anciennes punitions. On vous suspendait par les pouces, dans un cachot. Les hurlements me manquent. Vous serez consignés avec Hagrid, ce soir. Il a un petit travail à faire... Dans la forêt interdite. De vrais vauriens ! »

Là, un bruit se fit entendre, et Rusard dit :

« Il ne s'agit pas encore de ce satané dragon ?

Hagrid répondit alors:

-Norbert est parti. Dumbledore l'a envoyé en Roumanie, dans une colonie.

Hermione dit alors :

-C'est bien. Il sera avec ses congénères.

Hagrid répondit alors attristé :

-Mais s'il aime pas la Roumanie ? Si les autres dragons l'embêtent ? C'est encore un bébé.

Rusard dit alors: -

Ressaisissez-vous, mon vieux ! Vous allez dans la forêt, je vous signale. Il faut être vigilant.

Drago contesta alors en disant :

\- La forêt ? Je croyais que c'était une blague. Impossible.

Rusard ne répondit pas à Drago, tandis que celui-ci dit :

\- C'est interdit ! Et il y a... Des loup-garous.

Rusard ricana et dit alors :

-Il y a pire que des loup-garous. Je vous l'assure. Allez ! Bonne nuit !

Et il s'en alla tandis que Hagrid dit :

-Allons-y. »

Hagrid emmène, Rina, Sully, Raphaelle, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago dans la forêt interdite. Au bout d'un moment, ils tombèrent sur une Licorne grièvement blessé, et Hagrid décida de la toucher, son sang, plus particulièrement, tandis qu'Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hagrid répondit:

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Vous voyez ? C'est du sang de Licorne. J'en a trouvé une morte, l'autre jour. Celle-ci est grièvement blessée. »

En tournant, la tête, Raphaelle vit quelque chose au loin mais ne dit rien. Puis Hagrid continua sa « description de quête » :

« On est chargés... De retrouver la pauvre bête. Ron, Hermione, Sully et Rina, avec moi. Raphaelle, Harry, avec Malefoy.

Drago hocha la tête et dit :

-D'accord, mais avec Crockdur.

Hagrid ricana et dit:

-Entendu. Je te préviens, c'est un trouillard. »

Harry, Séphora et Drago, partent seuls de leur côté, et trouvent la Licorne morte.

Drago hurla:

« Je le dirai à mon père ! C'est un travail de larbin.

Raphaelle ricana et dit:

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur.

Drago répliqua :

-Je n'ai pas peur. Tu as entendu ? Viens, Crockdur.

Raphaelle vit Crockdur grogner et dit :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Crockdur ?

Harry commença à se tenir sa tête, ayant énormément mal. Tandis que la marque de Raphaelle commença à lui faire mal. Drago en voyant la créature détala en courant suivit de Crockdur laissant Harry et Raphaelle seuls. Au moment où la créature allait attaquer, Firenze, un centaure, vient au secours d'Harry après que Malefoy s'est enfui, et chassa la créature. Firenze s'exprima :

« Harry Potter, Raphaelle Lockwey, vous devez partir. Vous êtes connu, ici. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci. Surtout pour vous.

Harry demanda:

-Mais quelle était cette chose ?

Firenze répondit alors:

-Une créature monstrueuse. Tuer une Licorne est un crime abominable. Boire du sang de Licorne permet de vivre... Même si l'on frôle la mort. Mais le prix à payer est terrible. On a tué un être si pur... Qu'à l'instant où le sang touche les lèvres... On n'a plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

Raphaelle demanda :

-Qui voudrait d'une telle vie ?

Firenze dit alors :

-Vous n'avez pas d'idée ?

Harry annonça alors :

-Vous voulez dire.…

Suivit par les dires de Raphaelle :

-Que ce qui a tué la Licorne...

Harry répondit alors:

-Et bu du sang...…

Raphaelle continua:

-C'était Voldemort ?

Firenze hocha la tête et demanda :

-Savez-vous ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?

Raphaelle et Harry dirent en même temps:

-La pierre philosophale. »

Hagrid et les autres arrivèrent, ce qui mit un terme à la conversation. Hagrid demanda :

-Bonsoir, Firenze. Tu as rencontré les jeune Potter et Lockwey. Vous allez bien ?

Raphaelle répondit qu'ils allaient bien. Puis, le centaure dit alors :

-Harry Potter, Raphaelle Lockwey, je dois vous quittez. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Bonne chance. »

Après qu'ils ont quitté la forêt interdite, Raphaelle, Rina, Sully, Harry, Hermione et Ron vont à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour que les deux racontent qu'ils ont rencontré Voldemort. Harry pense que Rogue veut voler la pierre pour donner à Voldemort.

Hermione demanda :

« Tu veux dire que tu-sais-qui est dans la forêt ?

Harry répondit :

-Mais il est affaibli. Il survit grâce aux Licornes. Vous ne comprenez pas ? On a tout faux. Rogue ne veut pas la pierre pour lui-même, mais pour Voldemort. Avec l'Elixir de vie, Voldemort retrouvera sa force. Il reviendra.

Ron demanda alors :

-Mais s'il revient... Tu ne crois pas qu'il essaiera... De vous tuer ?

Raphaelle dit alors:

-S'il avait pu, il nous aurais tué ce soir.

Ron ricana alors:

-Dire que je m'inquiétais pour mon examen de potions.

Hermione demanda alors :

-Attendez. On oublie une chose. Quel est le sorcier que Voldemort redoute ?

Grand Silence, puis Hermione continua :

-Dumbledore. Tant qu'il est là, vous ne risquez rien. Tant qu'il est là, vous êtes intouchable. »

Tout le monde retourna dans ses maisons respectives et partirent se coucher une bonne fois pour toute.

 _À suivre..._


	12. La musique

**Chapitre** **12** **: La musique**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

Le lendemain, Séphora, Harry, Ron et Hermione sort des cours pour aller dehors.

Pendant qu'ils marchent, ils parlent des examen de fin d'année et Harry commence à avoir mal à la tête à causse de sa cicatrice.

Ron dit:

« Je croyais les examens de fin d'année terrifiants…

Hermione rigola et dit :

-Mais j'ai trouve ça amusant.

Sully soupira et dit :

-Parle pour toi. Ça va, Harry ?

Harry grogna et dit:

-Ma cicatrice. Ça me brûle.

Hermione demanda :

-Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

Harry répondit :

-Pas comme ça.

Ron dit :

-Va voir l'infirmière.

Harry hocha négativement la tête et dit:

-C'est un avertissement. Un danger nous guette.

Là, Harry voit Hagrid qui est en train de jouer de la flûte.

Finalement Harry dit :

\- Mais bien sûr.

Rina demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry dit alors:

-Bizarre, non ? Hagrid rêve d'avoir un dragon... Et comme par hasard, un étranger en a un. Tout le monde a un œuf de dragon dans la poche ? Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Tout le monde courut à la maison de Hagrid. Puis, le premier à poser la question fut Harry :

« Qui vous a donné l'œuf ? À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Hagrid répondit :

\- J'ai pas vu son visage, il avait un capuchon.

Harry dit alors :

-Vous avez parlé à cet étranger ?

Hagrid répondit sérieusement :

\- Il m'a demandé ce que je cherchais. J'ai dit : « après Touffu, un dragon... Ce sera facile. »

Harry demanda après un silence :

-Il s'est intéressé à Touffu ?

Hagrid dit alors:

\- Évidemment. C'est rare, un chien à trois têtes... Même si on est dans le métier. Mais j'ai dit : « les bêtes, il suffit de savoir les calmer ! Touffu, par exemple. Un peu de musique, il s'endort. »

Puis Hagrid dit :

« J'en ai trop dis. »

Harry, Rina, Sully, Raphaelle, Ron et Hermione veulent prévenir Dumbledore, mais ils apprennent que celui-ci a momentanément quitté Poudlard pour se rendre au ministère de la magie. Les jeunes gens s'expliquèrent.

Harry demanda :

-On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore. Tout de suite !

MacGonagall dit :

-Je regrette, il n'est pas là. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère et est parti pour Londres.

Raphaelle dit alors :

-Il est parti ? C'est urgent. Il s'agit de la pierre philosophale.

McGonagall dit alors d'une voix simple et choquée :

-Comment… ?

Sully dit alors :

-Quelqu'un va essayer de la voler.

McGonagall répondit alors :

-J'ignore comment vous en connaissez l'existence, mais elle est bien gardée. Retournez dans votre dortoir. En silence.

Les jeunes gens partirent de la salle de la classe.

Rina annonça aux autres :

« L'étranger qu'à vu Hagrid... C'était Rogue. Il sait comment passer Touffu.

Hermione dit alors:

Dumbledore est parti... »

Une voix fut entendu de derrière Raphaelle qui se retourna

« Bonjour.

Severus demanda alors au petit groupe :

-Mais que font quatre Gryffondor, un de Serdaigle et un de Serpentard... À l'intérieur par un temps pareil ?

Hermione alla répondre quand Severus l'interrompt :

\- Faites attention... On pourrait croire que vous... Mijotez quelque chose. »

Severus regarda Harry et Raphaelle puis s'en alla.

Hermione demanda au groupe

« Et maintenant ?

Harry répondit:

-On descend par la trappe. Cette nuit. »

Harry et les autres décident donc d'aller chercher la pierre philosophale avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Au soir, Harry, Sully et les autres descendent pour aller sortir du dortoir Gryffondor mais Neville leur barre leur route.

Harry dit:

« Trevor !

Ron continua:

-T'as rien à faire ici.

Neville dit d'une voix forte :

-Vous non plus. Vous sortez encore en douce ?

Sully dit alors pour leur défense :

-Écoute, Neville, on allait...

Neville devinant les plans des autres dit alors :

-Je vous en empêcherai. Gryffondor aura encore des ennuis. Je me battrai si il le faut.

Hermione soupira puis sortit sa baguette :

-Je suis désolée pour toi. _Pertrificus Totalus._

Neville immobilisé tomba par terre comme une planche, Sully étonné dit alors :

-Tu es un peu effrayante, parfois. Tu t'en rends compte ? Douée, mais effrayante.

Harry dit alors:

\- Allons-y.

Sully dit alors en regardant Neville:

-C'est pour ton bien.

Après avoir immobilisé Neville qui tentait de les empêcher de quitter la maison de Gryffondor en pleine nuit. Rina et Raphaelle arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Raphaelle s'étant vêtu de son armure d'or ce qui étonna les autres. Elle expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'armure puis après avoir terminée les autres hochèrent la tête.

Alors Harry met sa cape d'invisibilité avec les autres et commencèrent à marcher jusqu'au troisième étage.

Arrivé devant la porte, Raphaelle utilise son armure et casse la porte sans aucun soucis. En entrant ils voient que le chien à trois têtes s'est endormir grâce à la Harpe qui joue.

Ron dit alors :

« Attendez. Il...

Harry répondit:

-Il ronfle. Rogue est passé. Il a ensorcelé la Harpe.

Rina constata après avoir sentit l'haleine du chien :

-Quelle haleine atroce !

Harry expliqua alors:

-Il faut déplacer sa patte. »

Avec l'aide de ces amis, ils prirent la patte du chien et la déplacèrent pour pouvoir passer, mais ignorant que le chien s'est réveillé.

Harry annonça alors :

« J'y vais le premier. Attendez mon signal. Si ça tourne mal, sauvez-vous. Ça ne vous paraît pas... Bien silencieux ?

Raphaelle constata étrangement :

-La Harpe. Elle ne joue plus.

Sully voyant de la bave du chien sur son épaule et les crocs du chien, et tout le monde sautèrent dans la trappe et arrivèrent sur un tas de plantes vertes. La dernière chose qu'on pouvait entendre fut, le chien aboyant au dessus de rage...

 _À suivre._


	13. Les épreuves

**Chapitre** **1** **3 : Les épreuves**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

Arrivés sur les plantes, Ron étant content il dit :

« Heureusement qu'il y a cette plante. »

Mais tout d'un coup les plantes commencent à bouger et commencent à tenir Raphaelle, Harry et les autres et commencent à les serrer.

Hermione prévint alors les autres:

« Arrêtez de bouger. C'est un filet du diable. Détendez-vous. Sinon, il vous tuera plus vite.

Ron dit alors :

-Plus vite ? Je suis complètement détendu ! »

Les plantes laissent tomber Raphaelle, Rina et Hermione sous les yeux de Harry, Sully et Ron.

Harry, Sully et Ron hurlèrent sur les autres :

« Raphaelle ! Rina ! Hermione !

Ron dit alors aux autres :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione conseilla alors :

-Détendez-vous !

Harry demanda à Raphaelle :

-Où es-tu ?

Raphaelle répondit aux autres:

-Faites ce qu'elle dis ! Ayez confiance en elle !

Tous le monde sauf Ron réussirent à se faire libérer par les plantes. Hermione dit alors :

\- Ça va ? Il n'est pas détendu.

Harry répondit:

-Pas vraiment.

Raphaelle dit alors : Je vais essayer de le libérer. »

Elle sort son arc et essaie d'abattre les plantes mais la flèche se fait dévier et tombe au sol.

Hermione dit alors:

-Il faut que je l'aide.

Harry demanda :

-Comment ?

Hermione répondit : -

J'ai lu quelque chose, en Herbologie. « filet du diable à l'ombre est vivace. Mais au soleil grimace ». C'est ça ! Il déteste la lumière ! _Lumus Solem »_

La lumière apparaît et la plante lâche Ron qui tombe par terre.

Ron dit alors :

« Une chance, on n'a pas paniqué.

Harry répondit du tac au tac :

-Une chance, Hermione potasse son Herbologie.

Hermione entendit un bruit et dit alors :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rina hocha la tête et dit :

-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait un bruit d'ailes. »

En effet, ils entends des bruit d'ailes, Raphaelle ouvre la porte et avance suivI de Harry, Hermione et des voient en haut des oiseaux en forme de clé qui vole, ils voient au loin une porte et décident d'aller ouvrir mais avant d'y aller ils voient tous un prend sa baguette et va à la porte pour utiliser la magie pour ouvrir la porte mais ça ne marche pas.

Hermione dit alors:

-Étrange. Je ne connais pas ces oiseaux.

Harry répondit :

-C'est pas des oiseaux, c'est des clés. L'une d'elles ouvre cette porte.

Raphaelle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry répondit simplement:

-Je ne sais pas. Bizarre. »

En essayant d'ouvrir la porte Ron n'arriva pas et il dit :

« Ça ne marche pas, autant essayer d'attraper la clé.

Hermione demanda alors :

-Comment faire ? Il y en a des centaines.

Raphaelle dit alors :

-Il faut une grosse clé ancienne. Rouillé, comme la poignée.

Harry regarda le ciel et trouva la solution et hurla :

-Je la vois ! Elle a une aile cassée.

Hermione demanda:

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry répondit:

-C'est trop simple.

Sully encouragea Harry :

-Vas-y, Harry ! Si Rogue l'a eue sur ce vieux balai, tu peux. Tu es le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle. »

Harry enfourche le balai décide de rattraper la grosse clé pour qu'il ouvre la porte.

Deux minute après, Harry réussi à attraper la clé, il donne à Hermione pour qu'elle ouvre la porte mais les oiseaux en forme de clé poursuit toujours Harry. Ensuite, Hermione ouvre la porte, elle entre suivie de Raphaelle et les autres arrivent à entrer, et Raphaelle ferme la porte. Alors, Harry descend sur son balai et commence à marcher dans les couloirs suivie de Séphora, Ron et minutes plus tard, il arrivent devant une immense jeux d'échec et ils voient aux loin une grande porte.

Hermione dit alors :

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Harry demanda alors:

-Où sommes-nous ? Dans un cimetière.

Sully ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas un cimetière. C'est un échiquier.

Raphaelle dit alors :

-La porte ! »

Au moment où ils allaient à la grande porte, les petits échiquiers leur barre leur route avec leurs épées.

Hermione demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ron dit alors :

-C'est évident. On joue pour atteindre la porte. Harry, tu te mets sur la case du Fou avec Raphaelle Hermione, tu seras la tour, côté reine, Sully tu te mets sur la case du Roi, et toi Rina tu te met sur un cavalier. Quant à moi... Je serai aussi un cavalier. »

Tous le monde se met en place et le jeu d'échec peut commencer.

Hermione demanda alors :

« Et maintenant ?

Ron demanda :

-Les blancs jouent les premiers. Ensuite... Nous jouerons.

Raphaelle demanda à son tour :

-Tu ne prétends pas que ce sera... Une vraie partie, version sorcier ?

Ron ordonna : Toi, là-bas, D cinq !

Le pion s'avance pour aller au D cinq. Le pion adverse élimine le pion de Ron.

Ron continua :

\- Si, Raphaelle...Une authentique partie d'échecs, version sorcier.

Ron continua un moment:

-Tour en E quatre ! Pion en C trois ! »

Les pions s'avancèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pions commencer à se casser et ils ne restent plus que la reine le Roi du côté blanc.

Harry comprit et dit:

« Attends.

Ron demanda:

-Tu as compris ? Quand j'aurai avancé, la reine me prendra. Et tu pourras faire échec au roi.

Hermione hurla:

-Quoi ?

Rina hurla aussi :

-Il va se sacrifier.

Hermione contesta:

-Non ! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen.

Ron demanda :

-Tu veux sauver la pierre ? C'est vous qui devez continuer. Je le sais. Pas moi, ni Hermione. Vous !

Il montra Raphaelle et Harry, puis ordonna :

\- Cavalier en H trois. »

Le pion s'avance pour aller à la casse en H trois.Échec. Le pion blanc de la reine commence à s'avancer vers le cavalier où se trouve Ron. La reine détruit le cavalier et Ron tombe par terre inconscient.

Hermione veut aller voir Ron mais Harry l'empêche.

Harry et Raphaelle hurlèrent :

« Ne bouge pas ! La partie continue.

Harry et Raphaelle s'avancèrent pour se mettre en face de la reine.

Raphaelle dit :

-Échec et mat. »

L'épée de la reine tombe par terre.

Raphaelle, Rina, Sully, Harry et Hermione cours pour aller voir Ron si il va bien. Harry ordonna à tous sauf à Raphaelle :

« Occupez-vous de Ron, puis allez à la volière. Envoyez un message à Dumbledore. Ron a raison. On doit continuer.

Hermione dit:

-Tout ira bien. Vous êtes des grand sorciers, je vous assure.

Harry répondit:

-Moins que toi.

Hermione dit:

-Moi ? Apprendre dans les livres. Il y a plus important... L'amitié et le courage. Soyez prudent. »

Raphaelle et Harry hochèrent la tête, et partirent pour sans doute, ce qui serait la bataille finale…

 _À suivre._


	14. Voldemort

**Chapitre** **1** **4** **:** **Voldemort**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

Harry et Raphaelle se retrouvent dans une salle et au loin ils découvrent un miroir mais pas n'importe quelle miroir, il s'agit le miroir de Riséd.

Mais Raphaelle et Harry voient un homme en face d'un miroir, il pensaient que c'était Rogue mais pas tout à fait il s'agit du professeur Quirrell, posté devant le miroir de Riséd.

Harry demanda:

« Vous ?

Raphaelle dit :

-C'est impossible. C'est Rogue qui...

Le Professeur Quirrell dit :

« Le coupable idéal, non ? À côté de lui, qui soupçonnerait... Ce pauvre bègue de professeur Quirrell ?

Harry dit alors :

\- Mais l'autre jour... Pendant le match, Rogue a essayé de me tuer.

Quirrell continua :

-Non, cher enfant, c'est moi qui ai essayé. Si la cape n'avait pas pris feu... Et coupé mon contact visuel, j'aurais réussi. Malgré les exorcismes marmonnés par Rogue.

Raphaelle demanda :

-Rogue essayait de sauver, Harry ?

Quirrell continua en hochant la tête :

-J'ai toujours vu en vous deux un danger. Surtout après Halloween.

L'homme lui apprend la vérité : c'est lui qui avait fait entrer le troll dans l'école et tenté de tuer Harry lors du match de Quiddtich.

Harry dit alors:

-Le Troll, c'était vous ?

Quirrell hocha à nouveau la tête :

-Bravo, Potter. Rogue, hélas, n'étais pas dupe. Tandis que tous couraient aux cachots, il m'a devancé au troisième étage. Il ne m'a plus jamais fait confiance. Il me laissait rarement seul. Mais il n'a rien compris. Je ne suis jamais seul. Jamais. Que fait ce miroir ? J'y vois ce que je désire. Je me vois tenant la pierre. Mais comment y parvenir ?

Une voix sortant de nulle part dit :

 _-Sers-toi des deux enfants._

Quirrell tendit la main aux autres et dit :

Approchez, Potter ! Lockwey!

Harry et Raphaelle s'avance près de Quirrell et celui-ci les place devant le miroir, Harry voit son reflet sortir la pierre de sa poche.

Le professeur demanda :

-Dites-moi... Que voyez-vous ?

Au même moment, Harry la sent apparaître dans sa propre poche.

Le professeur Quirrel demanda à nouveau :

\- Alors, que voyez-vous ?

Harry dit alors :

-Je serre la main de Dumbledore. J'ai gagné la coupe.

La voix recommença à parler :

\- _Il ment._

Quirrell continua :

\- Dites la vérité ! Que voyez-vous ?

La voix recommença à nouveau à parler :

\- _Laisse-moi lui parler._

Quirrel dit _:_

 _-_ Maître, vous êtes trop faible.

Le maître de Quirrel dit alors :

- _J'ai assez de forces pour ça. »_

Harry et Raphaelle sont terrifiés lorsque Quirrell déroule le turban violet qu'il portait sur la tête : le couvre-chef dissimulait en réalité le visage de Voldemort, formé à l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell le mage noir avait « emprunté» le corps du professeur pour se rapprocher de la pierre philosophale cachée dans l'école et pour lui donner ses ordres.

Voldemort regarda les deux enfants et dirent:

« Harry Potter... Raphaelle Lockwey... Nous nous retrouvons.

Harry dit alors :

\- Voldemort.

Voldemort s'expliqua alors sur sa condition :

-Vous voyez où j'en suis ? Vous voyez ce que je dois faire pour survivre ? Vivre aux crochets d'un autre, comme un vulgaire parasite. Le sang de licorne me maintient en vie. Il ne me permet pas d'avoir mon propre corps. Mais quelque chose a ce pouvoir. Et cette chose se trouve fort à propos... Dans ta poche, Potter ! »

Harry et Raphaelle décidèrent de s'en aller mais Quirrell claque ses doigts et des flammes apparaît autour de la salle, et Raphaelle et Harry ne peuvent plus s'enfuir.

Voldemort annonça :

« Ne soyez pas idiots. Pourquoi subir une mort atroce... Alors que vous pouvez vivre avec moi ?

Harry et Raphaelle d'une seule voix dirent:

-Jamais !

Voldemort ricana et dit:

-Du courage. Vos parents en avaient aussi. Dites-moi... Aimerez-vous revoir votre mère et votre père et vous votre mère Raphaelle ? Ensemble... Nous pouvons les faire revenir. Je ne demande qu'une chose en échange. »

Harry prend la pierre dans sa poche et la laisse bien visible.

Voldemort ''hocha'' la tête et dit clairement:

« C'est ça. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Il n'y a que le pouvoir... Et les être trop faible pour le convoiter. Ensemble, nous ferons des prodiges. Alors, donne-moi la pierre !

Raphaelle et Harry hurlèrent:

-Menteur !

Voldemort ordonna à Quirrel :

-Tues-les ! »

Quirrell saute sur Harry et commence à l'étrangler. Dans une tentative désespéré, Raphaelle sortit son arc, et le banda, puis tira sur Quirrell.

La flèche fonça sur Quirrel mais,étrangement, cela se stoppa et elle fut envoyée autre parts. Harry de son côté essaye de prendre la pierre mais il n'y arrive pas.

Puis il finit pas repoussé Quirrell qui est projet » au loin.

Harry se relève mais Quirrell arrive comme une fusée sur lui, mais Harry tend une main sur Quirrell et attrape sa main commence à le brûler.

Quirrell recule mais Voldemort lui ordonne de prendre la pierre mais Harry mes ses mains sur le visage de Quirrell et commence à le brûler, Harry recule et voit que Quirrell et Voldemort disparaissent.

Harry prend la pierre et décide de s'en aller avec Raphaelle, mais en se tournant vers cette dernière, il vit un spectacle affreux.

Raphaelle se tenait debout, avec sa flèche figé dans son armure, elle s'était reprise sa flèche par Voldemort. En s'approchant d'elle, l'âme de Voldemort, traversa les deux personnes, et ses dernières s'évanouissent…

 _À suivre._


	15. La fin de l'année

**Chapitre** **1** **5** **:** **(Final) La fin de l'année :**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ils découvre devant lui des cadeaux laissé par leur amis qui sont venus les voir pendant son sommeil.

Puis Dumbledore arriva à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry est réveillé.

Dumbledore arriva en souriant et il dit:

« Bonjour, Harry . Des présents de tes admirateurs ?

Harry hocha la tête:

-Mes admirateurs ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête:

-Ce qui s'est passé entre vous et le professeur Quirrell... Est un secret absolu. Alors, bien sûr, toute l'école est au courant.

Dumbledore continua : Je vois que votre ami Ronald vous a épargnez la peine... D'ouvrir tes chocogrenouilles.

Harry demanda :

-Ron est venu ? Il va bien ? Et Hermione ? Et Rina ? Et Sully ? Et Raphaelle ?

Dumbledore prit un air sérieux et dit :

-Ça va. Toutes les quatre vont bien, mais Raphaelle non. Elle est tombée dans le coma suite à sa blessure, au niveau du coeur.

Harry choqué mais restant sérieux demanda alors:

-Qu'est devenue la pierre ?

Dumbledore continua:

-Calme toi. La pierre a été détruite. Mon ami Nicolas et moi nous avons bavardé... Et conclu que cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Harry continua et demanda :

-Mais alors, Flamel va mourir, non ?

Dumbledore répondit:

\- Il a assez d'Elixir pour régler ses affaires. Mais, oui, il va mourir.

Harry demanda à Dumbledore :

-Comment j'ai récupéré la pierre ? Je regardais dans le miroir et soudain...

Dumbledore répondit :

-Vois-tu... Seul un être... Qui voulait trouver la pierre, la trouver, mais pas s'en servir... Pouvait se la procurer. C'est une de mes idées les plus géniales. Et entre nous, ce n'est pas peu dire.

Harry demanda encore :

-Alors, maintenant que la pierre a disparu... Voldemort ne reviendra plus ?

Dumbledore dit :

-J'ai bien peur... Qu'il ne trouve d'autre moyens. Savez-vous pourquoi Quirrell ne supportait pas que vous le toucher ? À cause de ta mère Harry et Raphaelle c'était sa mère. Elles se sont sacrifiées pour toi et Raphaelle. Et cela laisse une marque. C'est une marque invisible. Elles sont gravée dans ta chair, Harry et celle de Raphaelle.

Harry demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dumbledore répondit:

\- L'amour. Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Enfant, j'en ai pris une au goût de Vomi. Depuis ce jour, je ne cours plus après. Mais je ne risque rien... Avec un bon caramel. (Goûte le bonbon.) Hélas. Cérumen.

Dans l'après midi, Harry peut sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller rejoindre Rina, Sully, Ron et Hermione qui les attends dans l'escalier.

Harry demanda :

\- Ça va, Ron ?

Ron dit :

-Très bien. Et vous ?

Séphora demanda :

\- Ça va. Hermione ?

Hermione répondit :

-On ne peut mieux. »

Rina et Sully restèrent silencieux, sachant pour l'état de Raphaelle.

À la fin de l'année, tous les enfants et aussi les professeurs sont dans la grande salle pour savoir la quelle des quatre maisons remporte la coupe.

Dumbledore se lève pour dire les points des quatre maisons qui ont eux.

Dumbledore annonça:

« Une autre année s'achève. Le moment est venu... De décerner la coupe. Voici les résultats. À la quatrième place, Gryffondor... Avec deux-cent-soixante-deux points. En troisième place... Poufsouffle, avec trois-cent-cinquante-deux points. Seconds... Serdaigle, avec quatre-cent-vingt-six points. Et à la première place... Avec quatre-cent-soixante-douze points... Serpentard.

La table des Serpentard s'exclama:

-Ouaiiiiiiiiis !

Dumbledore dit :

\- Bravo, Serpentard. Cependant... Des événements récents doivent être pris en compte.

Dumbledore dit :

-J'ai quelque points de dernière minute... À attribuer. À Miss. Hermione Granger... Pour son calme et sa lucidité... Quand d'autres étaient en péril... Cinquante points.

Dumbledore dit :

-Ensuite, à M. Ronald Weasley... Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs... Que Poudlard ait connu depuis des années... Cinquante points.

Dumbledore continua: Troisièmement... M. Harry Potter et Miss. Raphaelle Lockwey... Pour leurs sangs-froids... Et leurs courages inouï. J'accorde à la maison Gryffondor... Cent-onze points.

Hermione dit :

-Ex æquo avec Serpentard !

Dumbledore dit :

-Enfin... Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour affronter ses ennemis... Mais bien plus encore, pour affronter ses amis. J'accorde dix points. À Neville Londubat.

Dumbledore dit :

-Si mes calculs sont exacts... Je crois qu'un changement de décor s'impose.

Il tape ses deux mains, et les drapeaux de Serpentard disparaît pour faire apparaître les drapeaux de Gryffondor.

Dumbledore annonça:

\- Gryffondor remporte la coupe des maisons.

La table des Gryffondor hurla :

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

Tous les élèves sauf les Serpentard lance leur chapeaux en haut de la grande la salle pour la victoire de la maison des Gryffondor.

Dans l'après midi, tous les élèves se prépare pour rentrer chez eux et Harry range leur valise dans le train et Harry décide d'aller voir Hagrid pour lui dire au revoir.

Hagrid dit :

« Tu serais pas parti sans dire au revoir ? »

Il Sort un album de photo et donne à Harry.

Hagrid dit :

-C'est pour toi. »

Harry ouvre l'album et voit ses parents et lui, bébé. Il serre Hagrid pour le remercier.

Hagrid dit :

-Allez, file ! Si ton andouille de cousin Dudley... Te fait des misères, tu n'as qu'à... Le menacer de jolie oreilles assorties à sa queue.

Harry dit :

\- Mais la magie est interdite, hors de Poudlard. Vous le savez.

Hagrid dit :

-Oui. Mais ton cousin l'ignore.

Harry s'en va pour aller rejoindre ses amis suivi des autres .

Hermione dit :

-Ça fait drôle de rentrer chez soi, hein ?

Harry dit :

-Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Pas vraiment. »

Harry, Sully, Rina, Ron et Hermione montent dans le train et ferme la porte, le train commence à partir après le sifflement du conducteur, Harry dis au revoir à Hagrid tout comme lui qui dis au revoir aux autres élèves.

 _À suivre._


	16. Épilogue : Prémisse pour la suite

**Épilogue** **:** **Prémisse pour la suite**

 **P** **DV Externe :**

Du pont qui permettait de voir le Poudlard Express partir, une personne en armure d'or se tenait au loin, cette personne était voilée, et regardait les autres partir d'un air plus que absent, se demandant ce qui allait se passer pour l'avenir. Elle dit à voix haute :

« Dire que ce n'est que la fin de la première année... Tout n'est pas fini… ? N'est-ce pas...mon amie ? »

Quelqu'un dans une armure d'or, arriva par derrière, on ne voyait pas son visage, mais on sentait qu'elle était familière. Deux autres personnes regardaient de loin la scène, dans le Poudlard Express, deux jeunes hommes regardaient la scène.

Rina et Sully eux, se tenaient les mains inquiets pour ce qui allaient arrivés.

 **Hôpital de Londres:**

Une personne avec une canne marchait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cela faisait 11 ans que cette personne dormait. En la voyant, on sentait le regret et la tristesse de cette personne. Ses cheveux courts bruns, et en bataille, montrait un visage fatigué, cette personne murmura :

« Raphaelle...

A ce moment, une infirmière arriva et elle dit :

-Pas possible ! Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il était dans le coma ! Le patient est réveillé ! »

 **Lieu inconnu :**

Une armure d'or en forme totémique brillait doucement, cette forme totémique exprimait un animal...elle attendait….L'armure du Scorpion…

 _Fin_


End file.
